


Cause of death: Rayllum

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up smut, Different rating ever chapter, Elf mage Callum, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Human assassin Rayla, Mutiple prompts in one!, Panic Attacks, Pining Rayla, Rayllum, Soft Kisses, Some platonic rayllum, Zym and Ezran aren't present in all of these, au's, but for the overall rating I put mature, horn touching/grabbing, pining Callum, some romantic rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: I have like a million Rayllum prompts. Because they are part of my will to live. So I decided to bring them all over here, Welcome to Rayllum hell. Filled to the brim with my tumblr prompts.Every chapters rating is different! But M is the default.My tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/callumsdesklampIn case anyone wants to send me more prompts from there. Since I won't accept them here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter rating: T**

"Rayla." Callum called as they walked but was ultimately ignored. 

"Raylllaa." He tried again dragging her name with a sing songy voice. He noticed the slight change in her shoulder blades the way they flinched up and ultimately relaxed back in annoyance. 

"Rayla!" 

"What?!" She screamed back, clapping her hands over her mouth immediately after. "Will you stop calling me. What'd you want anyway?" 

"You were ignoring me." Callum replied with a soft shrug, quickening his pace to be right beside Rayla. 

"I'm not ignoring you. I was just... thinking.."

Callum raised an eyebrow. It wasn't uncommon for Rayla to get lost in her thoughts so much so that everything around her disappeared but today it seemed less like harmless daydreaming and more like concern over something. 

"What's bothering you? If you don't mind me asking." 

Rayla's shoulders hunched up again before falling as if she was forcing them down. Her back slouched and her eyes darted away from Callum. 

"I wonder how long it's gonna take.." Rayla started, "I mean for humans and elves to actually make peace.. Runaan's gonna hate me for running off like I did.. If he even survived.... And how's he gonna feel about... about you."

She really did have a lot on her mind.

Callum rested a hand on Rayla's shoulder stopping her stride and turning her to face him. "Stop worrying about what you can't control. You'll make yourself crazy. We've done what we can so far and we're gonna keep working hard until elves and humans can be friends and work together. "You'll see, it's me and you."

Rayla's face warmed with the sweet words, blush deepening with the last sentence. You'll see, it's me and you. Callum seemed to pick up on it too because he quickly backed up, hands flying to his pockets with a need to cover them. "And Ezran." He added quickly though it was a little late. 

Rayla smirked a soft chuckle cresting off her lips. "Yes of course and Ezran.." She giggled. 

Callum didn't know what it was maybe the atmosphere or Rayla's little giggles but he found himself staring at her horns when she leaned forward and stood back up straight. Eyes enamored with the pointy tips and smooth purple color of them. 

"Hey Rayla?" 

Rayla smirked, hands on her hips. "Please Don't tell me you're gonna start that again." She joked 

"No no I'm done with that." He assured, eyes moving back up to her horns. "I was just intrested in your horns. Can I.. touch them?" Nervousness peaked throughout his whole body as the question exited his mouth. Though it was definitely having a worse effect on Rayla. 

Her eyes widened like saucers and her face brightened to the color of a newly ripe tomato. Callum didn't have time to even retract his question before Rayla was racing off past him. Up into a tree. 

"Rayla wait!" He knew he wasn't supposed to yell as that could draw attention they really didn't need but he couldn't help it. 

What had he done wrong? Were elves horns super sensitive or something? He probably shouldn't have asked. 

Even though Rayla had lectured him on staying together when they'd first entered Xadia she wasn't against it now. She'd jumped at least 15 feet away from him climbing the tallest tree Callum had ever seen in his life. 

"Rayla please!" He called, worry filling his voice against his own will. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I take it back!" 

Climbing trees was no big deal for Callum when he was younger. Him and Ezran had begun a sort of competition between each other to climb to the highest branch they could. But the last time they'd done that he'd been at least 5 years younger and was in his city. Now he was in Xadia climbing a tree to get his moonshadow elf friend down after he'd accidentally hurt her feelings. 

And nothing about that is normal in the slightest. 

"Rayla!" He continued to call as he tossed his leg up to a branch near his shoulder. He was hoping for an angered response of lower your voice. Even maybe a Callum shut up if she really was pissed. But neither of that came as he climbed. 

Still no answer. All the leaves in the trees began to jumble, his breaths slipping out in heavy huffs. "Rayla.." He laid against the branch near his head all movements paused. His palms felt wet whether it was his own imagination or reality was unclear. 

He shut his eyes, brain banging unsoothingly in his skull. The branch under his foot made a cracking noise, Callum felt his weight shift and bounce. He was gonna fall. The branch was gonna give way... But he couldn't bring himself to move. Couldn't even open his eyes. 

When the branch broke he fell but not very far before a pair of arms were hoisting him up around the waist. A breathy groan sounded above him and his tired wet eyes opened to Rayla's frustrated face above him.

"You dumb human! What do you think you're doing? You could've died!" Callum grasped the branch Rayla was trying to pull him up to. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his waist in a way he found comforting on his hot skin. Once he was balanced and seated he shut his eyes again. Heart beat bouncing disturbingly fast. 

"Are you ok?" Her breath tickled his cheek and his pulse flickered when he felt her soft fingers gently push his sweaty brown hair away from his face. 

He sat still till his body cooled down before his eyes flickered open landing on the concerned girl in front of him. "Rayla I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." 

Rayla's fingers flinched on Callum's shoulder, but she didn't let go. "What're you talking about?" 

"When I asked to touch your horns you ran away... I assumed I offended you or something."  
Rayla's cheeks flushed again but she didn't run. Her eyes closed, quickly flicking open again but not looking at Callum. "Callum... You didn't offend me." 

Her eyes stayed locked on the leaves below them, hands moving away from Callum's shoulders slowly like she was scared he'd fall. 

"Callum.. When you touch an elf's horns... It's the equivalent of... Two humans kissing each other's foreheads.. Or Even cuddling..." Rayla informed. 

Of course this information was a bit shocking but it didn't waver Callum's curiousity or make him uncomfortable. 

"Is that bad?" 

"Wh-what?!" If it were possible for Rayla to become more red then she already was it happened. 

"Would it be bad.... If it was me?.." 

"N-no! I mean! Callum!! Two elves rub each other's horns as a sign that they want to date!! It's before the first kiss! It's sacred!!" She squealed, arms cluched to her sides like she was her own lifeline. 

"And You can't do it with a human.." 

"Callum!" 

"Rayla." He smiled all gooey in the face and warm in his eyes. "I won't force you. And if you say no I'll back off right now but.. Would it be that bad if it was me?.." 

Rayla's face cooled from its bright red to a soft pink as she calmed. Her arms came down to grasp the branch in the space between them. She pushed up onto one knee other one balancing over the edge. Her fingers shook a little but Callum was there to catch her if she needed help. 

Once she was less than 3 feet away, she bowed her head softly, pushing her head up close to Callum's. "Go.. Ahead.." Breath stuttering a bit where it left her mouth and bounced off the trees. 

Now that she was this close Callum could feel his body warm and his fingers shook where he began to bring them up to the tip of Rayla's horn. He started sweetly just gripping the hard apendage with two fingers at the tip before slowly petting her, running his fingers down the length of her whole horn. The branch they were sitting on shuttered with Rayla as she shivered almost purring a little. 

Her hair fell back as she streched to look at Callum. "Sorry.. I've never had my horns touched like this before..." And Callum couldn't tell if it was his own imagination but Rayla definitely looked at his lips before her eyes flashed back up. 

"It's ok. I think it's cute." Now it was Callum's turn to blush, Rayla joining him as she leaned back against the trees rough branch. 

"Thanks.." 

After a couple minutes of silence Callum smirked focusing on Rayla again. "So... I guess it's time for our first kiss." 

"I will push you out of this tree."


	2. Baby Dragon and a Storm brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla get caught in a storm late at night. With no where to really go they snuggle up close under Zym's wings just waiting till for the hectic weather to cease.

**Chapter Rating: T**

There were a lot of things Callum had never really prepared for as a prince. A sudden storm rolling in as he was walking with a baby dragon wrapped in his arms and a moonshadow elf barely keeping up was definitely one of those things.

"We shouldn't keep going! It's getting too dangerous!" Callum announced, zipping his jacket up around Zym, to keep the young dragon warm. Zym replied with a soft coo of concern, eyes darting over the prince.

"You're right! We need a plan!" The wind howled past their ears, making the whole conversation unnecessarily harder then it needed to be.

"Are there any caves around here?!" Callum called, one arm wrapped around Zym while the other came up to shield his eyes from the storm.

Sure Callum felt like he was being swept away but Rayla definitely had it worse seeing as she weighed less. Despite that she wasn't going far when the wind pushed them back, a couple inches maybe.

"No! There won't be! We'd have to be more to the east of the winding Xadia forest to see caves!" Rayla announced. This time when the wind picked up it didn't hesitate to catch either of them off guard.

It whipped Rayla and Callum back at least five feet forcing the two to stand and hold their ground. Zym whimpered where he was being shielded from the harsh weather by Callum's arm. Rayla squealed almost falling on her back. Flying with the leaves that were whipping past them.

"Rayla!" Callum turned just in time to grab hold of her hands. A crack of thunder sounded in the sky, they definitely wouldn't last the night if it rained.

Rayla gripped onto Callum's sleeves while Callum continued to hold her wrists pulling them both out of the direct path line of the wind. He dropped down at the base of a nearby tree coaxing Rayla to do the same.

When she tried to sit the wind blew again not as hard but definitely enough for Rayla to lose her balance. She collapsed on her knees, hands grasping out to Callum's elbows. Both teens coming face to face with each other in a close-up they'd never experienced. Zym wiggled his way out of Callum's jacket just as Rayla situated herself plopping down next to Callum.

"That was intense." Callum started with a soft laugh and Rayla was confused as to which part he was referring to.

"Yeah but you wanted to go this way. I told you a storm was coming." They were alot closer than they had been before, bodies pressed together for heat. Rayla shivered a little as she tried to muster her own laugh. Zym yipped at her, quickly spreading his wings around both teens. It was incredibly sweet but Zym's wing span was too small to genuinely help.

"Aww Zym you're so sweet. Thank you." Rayla smiled patting the baby dragon's head. Zym smiled back, huge jaw exposed out to Rayla.

It was a split second decision, one that Callum regretted a little the second he'd started moving but he didn't want Rayla to be cold and he also wanted to be gentlemenly so:

"Here, you can wear my jacket." He said thrusting the article of clothing towards Rayla.

The girl just laughed, "Then you'll get cold silly human." Callum pouted with slight irritation that his nice deed was going unwanted. "I'll be fine, just take it."

Rayla rolled her eyes playfully. She took an arm of Callum's jacket wrapping it around her shoulder before pulling the other side around Callum's shoulder. "There now we can conserve body heat."

Rayla had never been this close to him before. Her head was pressed up, flush against his chest. Horns stabbing his chin a little but he didn't mind. Arm stretched out underneath the jacket, snaking its way around his waist.

They were like...

"You've done very well Zym. Come close." Rayla ushered. Zym barked immediately joining their little huddle collapsing onto Callum's stomach. Rayla curled an arm over him keeping him close as she could. 

"Everyone comfortable?"

The wind picked up again but Callum was definitely too preoccupied with the heat against his cheeks. He shivered but it wasn't because he was cold.

"Callum.." When he looked down at her his pulse bounced in his neck. Her soft white hair fell past her cheeks revealing her soft purple irises. Her cheeks were flush from the wind. Gaze soft and attentive where they were looking at each other. 

"Are... You still... Cold?" He took into account the dart of her eyes to other parts of his face before they were brought back. A deepened color forming against her already rosy cheeks.

"I'm.. Ok. Really.." She blinked up at him. And Callum didn't realize till her body shifted that she was moving to be more comfortable. Shifting her weight to touch his cheek.

He pressed into her soft touch with sheer endearment, pulse still fluctuating. The space between them was definitely starting to shrink and whether it was for the reason Callum thought he wasn't sure.

"Callum.." With his name being the last word Rayla had uttered he pressed his lips to her's.

Soft. Was his initial thought.

Not to mention how perfectly inviting she was. Her warmth and the way she carefully arched up into the kiss. Callum shifted his head a bit giving himself an easier opening to make the kiss more passionate.

This was his first kiss, and he assumed it was Rayla's too. Even if she was really good at it. Her lips perfectly matching his, not to mention her thumb running smoothly back and forth on his cheek.

It was all so good. Callum soon found himself placing a delicate hand to Rayla's rib rubbing his own thumb over the fabric of her clothing. He expected her to pull it away, maybe even pull away from the kiss but she did neither. Her own hand falling to the back of his neck to play with the hair there.

They were starting to move a little faster more at ease with each other. Callum twisted his head, dipping Rayla's head back a little as she chased his lips. She gave off a tiny sound of surprise before she was back again. Making Callum's skin feel perfectly heated.

All of it immediately stopped when Zym barked right between them. The two teens pulled away looking at the baby dragon before immediately looking at each other. It wasn't clear who laughed first but the two leaned against one another.

Callum with his hand still looped around Rayla's waist and Rayla with her fingers grasping Callum's shirt with the hand that had slipped from his neck.

"Was that Ew in baby sky dragon?" Callum asked running a hand over Zym's closed wings. Still snickering a little.

"It might've been an Aw we may never know."


	3. Inside Xadia and Excited Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum just has to draw everything he sees in Xadia. But instead of being annoyed for the constant stopping they had to do, Rayla's conflicted with a different feeling.

**Chapter rating: T**

Excited Callum had to be Rayla's favorite thing to this day. Maybe because it was happening right before her eyes. The green eyed human boy whom she'd been in company with for weeks was excitedly drawing the stream where they'd had stopped for much needed rest. 

“Geez Callum you've been scribbling away in that thing ever since we got here.” Rayla laughed warmly. “What are you even drawing?” 

Rayla was currently hanging upside down in a tree, she couldn't quite see over Callum's shoulder but she could clearly see Callum doodling away, his pencil making quick light strokes on the paper. 

“Everything here is so beautiful.” Callum turned, eyes filled with soft admiration. “The trees and the flowers, the pools of water. It's all perfect!” 

Zym laid still on the ground, fast asleep against the root of the tree. Body curled up in a ball. 

Rayla giggles a little, flipping herself out of the tree. And moving to sit next to Callum. “Slow down a little we have all day you don't have to rush.” 

“This place is so amazing though! I just feel like I have to draw everything to fully take it in.” 

Wow were all humans like this when they went somewhere new? 

Rayla smiled leaning over Callum's shoulder, eyes tracing the smooth lines and over shades of what he was currently drawing. There was something seriously elegant about Callum's drawings. He got everything down so nicely. All the details he could fit on one paper. Including the tiny ripples of the water. 

It was all amazingly cute. Like watching the child pop from Callum's body. 

“Can I see?” Rayla asked after Callum had finished his current drawing. Callum nodded allowing Rayla to hold the small book in her lap. 

She delicately flipped the page marveling at the rocky hills drawn so beautifully she could touch them. Another much smaller stream etched against smooth white paper and even a couple drawings of the market they'd past to get here. How he'd managed to draw it so fast Rayla had no clue. 

Maybe it was the overly excited human nerves edging him along. 

Rayla's smile had never wavered as she looked through Callum's extensive work. All of it was the best she'd ever seen. Though she didn't have anything to compare it to. She was about to flip again when she felt the highly unsettling feeling of her heart dropping. Blood growing hot. 

A different kind of drawing from everything else she'd seen caught her eye. This one was of her. Slumped against a tree with Zym resting against her chest. Her hands were trapped under his wings and her eyes were shut. Hair slumping over her eye. 

She'd probably be embarrassed if she wasn't kinda flattered. The lighting and the shading both making her look weirdly good.. 

“I'm sorry.” Callum started voice playful like he was brushing away some fear over how Rayla would react. “It's just… you looked peaceful and I… probably should've asked..” 

Rayla was barely listening. Callum tried to reach for his sketchbook but Rayla swatted him away. Her heartbeat was caught in her throat and her mouth became dry as she took in more details. 

The tree behind her, the way Zym had one wing spread against her chest and the way her lips parted. She could practically see herself sleeping. 

She wanted to clutch the book to her chest, wanted to squeal and breath normally but none of that was happening right now. Callum had drawn her. And all this time she'd thought he'd only been interested in the sights of Xadia and Claudia. 

Her brain stumbled, fumbling over what he might of looked like when he'd been watching her. Was he as excited about her as he was about everything else in Xadia. What if his smile had been as wide drawing her as it had been when he'd seen that rocky cliff shaped like a dragon head earlier. 

“At least tell me if you like it..” Callum's voice snapped, Rayla from her thoughts. Her head flipped over to look at the clearly troubled look Callum was now sporting. 

As much as she really wanted to keep this picture, she knew Callum probably wasn't gonna wanna rip the page out for her. “I love It.” She settled on hoping she didn't sound as breathy as she thought she did. 

Thankfully Callum didn't seem to notice. Taking the sketchbook from Rayla and continuing to add detail to the drawing he'd been working on minutes ago. That same drive flying back onto his face. 

And fuck was it cute. 

Why is he like this? 

Rayla moved so that Callum could no longer see her. Her head pressed up against the same tree Zym was still sleeping under. Lazy winds drove the branches back and sifted through Callum's soft brown hair. The hair Rayla desperately wanted to run her fingers through. 

It wasn't them finally making it to Xadia that made Rayla fall for Callum. No.. There had been so many factors before then that caused her heart to skyrocket and brain to fumble over words around him. 

How had she fallen for a human prince of all things? She may never know. 

Her body slumped down hard on the grass as she watched Callum continue to sketch away without a care in the world. So cute.. Her four fingers came up to clutch at her chest. What had he done to her?


	4. Boyfriends and not quite boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum meets Tinker for the first time after begging his not yet girlfriend Rayla to introduce him.

**Chapter rating M**

“Please be normal!” 

“Oh my god you've said that at least five times since we left the castle!” Argued Callum. 

“I just really really don't want another disaster! You know like when you first met Runaan.” 

It had definitely been a day to remember not only for Runaan who kindly told Callum he was never to be anywhere near flammable objects in their hut ever again. But also for all the elves that had to put out the fire the dumb human boy had made. 

“I forgot the dish cloth was on the stove! You will never stop dragging me for that will you?” 

“Not till the day you die.” 

Rayla didn't have as many close people in her life as Callum did so much so that, if she did happen to slip and let a family member or close friend's name come up around Callum, you could bet your ass he wanted to meet them. 

“I don't get why you want to meet Tinker so bad anyway. I rarely ever see him myself and you're not my boyfriend you don't have to meet everyone I know.” 

“And who's fault is that?” Callum remarked, tongue sticking out at a slightly grumpy Rayla. “Besides you said you'd finally stop playing hard to get and be my girlfriend if this works out well so we'll see tonight when we're cuddling won't we.” 

“First off you know I hate the word cuddle and second I said I'd go on a date with you.” 

“Tomato, Potato.” 

“Ugghh.” 

*** 

“Hey Runaan!” Rayla greeted as the two teens entered the small hut. 

“In the kitchen!” He called back 

“Yup. Tinker is definitely here.” Rayla grinned softly quickly turning to Callum. “Stay away from the dish cloths and stove.” She warned, Callum nodded with a salute of his right hand. 

Rayla just groaned. This was gonna be a long day. 

“Hello.” Rayla said as her and Callum entered the warm kitchen. “Runaan, you remember Callum right?” Rayla asked the adult who currently had his back to them. Chatting away with Tinker. 

Runaan turned quickly unsubtly turning to Rayla. “You brought him.. Into the kitchen! After last time?!” Runaan asked through gritted teeth. 

“He's not gonna touch anything! It'll be fine!” Rayla replied hastily. 

Runaan sighed in defeat as Tinker turned from where he was standing at the sink, apron wet with soap and water. 

“What happened to your apron?” Rayla asked, completely shifting the conversation. 

Tinker sighed softly, “Someone thought it'd be cute to splash me with soapy water while I was washing a couple dishes out for us.” Tinker replied, eyes soft as he looked to Runaan. 

Runaan just shrugged, corners of his mouth turning upwards despite his fight to stop it. 

“Tinker, I'd like you to formally meet Callum.” Rayla introduced pointing to the human boy beside her. “Callum, this is Tinker. Runaan's boyfriend.” 

Tinker turned bright purple eyes meeting Callum's soft green's. 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you Callum.” Tinker greeted bending down a bit as he did stand above Callum by a bit. “Rayla speaks about you quite often.” 

Callum turned to the soft tinge of a blush forming against Rayla's soft cheeks. 

“Tinker!” Rayla grunted through gritted teeth. 

“Oh. Does she.” Callum replied, a huge grin planted on his own face. 

“How's dinner coming along? Need any help?” Rayla questioned already leaving Callum's side to go to the stove. 

“It's almost finished Ray, why don't you go set up the table with your boyfriend.” Tinker nodded away to the room just beside the kitchen. 

“He's not my boyfriend!” If it were possible for Rayla to get more red then she already was she'd achieved in the span of two seconds. 

Tinker looked puzzled as he looked at Runaan who didn't help in the slightest just shrugged. “Really? Why not you two are cute!” 

“Let's go!” Rayla had Callum by the sleeve in less than two minutes dragging him away to the dining area before Tinker could further embarrass her. 

Once they were alone Rayla could see just how hard Callum was beaming. From ear to ear face perfectly lit up on each end with his perfect teeth. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Rayla whispered. She grabbed an end of the table cloth shaking it out before laying it out flat all the while staring at Callum with murderous intent. 

Callum raised both arms in silent protest.  
“I didn't say a word!” He narrowed his eyes before adding, “Ray.” 

“Humans really don't have a good grasp on when to shut up.” 

“No that's just particularly my special skill.” 

Rayla's lips parted in a small huff. She circled the table pushing each of the small mats closer to the center as she went. 

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Callum muttered moving closer, eyes slightly darker as he went. 

“I-” Rayla had one table cloth in hand but she sloppily dropped it when Callum brushed aside her flowing white hair, giving the tip of her ear a kiss. She shuttered and he placed a hand on the table right beside her hips. “Callum.” She whispered in protest but he shook his head where he was now resting his face in the crook of her neck. 

Her breath hitched hastily and she clung to Callum for support. Unconsciously Rayla began to claw the table, lip caught between her teeth, tilting her head to allow Callum more space to work. 

The human boy pressed soft taunting kisses to Rayla's neck making her face flush out more with the pure sweetness and heat that tickled her neck. He came back up to just below her ear licking the soft shell before pressing a dangerous bite just behind her ear. 

Rayla hissed raggedly jutting back into Callum's touch. She braced herself for him to bite her again but he didn't. He just moved back down towards her neck. She pushed him back steadying herself as she turned placing her arms on his shoulders. 

Those green eyes flickered with joy. Probably that she wasn't scolding him but also because she was clearly enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

“Callum..” She breathed as he pushed up to be between her thighs. Her back arching with his tantalizing graze, up and down her back. 

He teased her skin. Pulling it up with his mouth and tongue before leaving it alone and moving onto another bare spot. If she was in a better mindset she probably would've scolded him for the marks that were definitely going to be there later. 

It was already too perfect. Already had Rayla's legs shaking in ecstasy or so she thought until Callum found the perfect spot near her pulse, her hair dropped past her shoulders and her arms clung to Callum, needing him for full support. 

“Callum..Callum..” She breathed recklessly. Pulse ticking in her neck. 

“Rayla!” Runaan's voice had both teenagers sprawling Callum hiding behind Rayla a little as Runaan came closer. 

“He's not your boyfriend huh?” Tinker remarked, smug with soft purple eyes laughing dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it was just supposed to be a kiss!! But no I love this prompt and I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it.


	5. Send me flowers P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has Hanahaki disease, which is extremely rare for young elves and it's all because Callum doesn't share her feelings.

**Chapter rating: M but it's a little E for the wording of certain things.. (Viewer discretion is advised)**

“You have to tell him!” 

“No Ezran!” This back and forth argument had gone on for what felt like hours. Zym and Bait moving their heads back and forth with the conversation. Both looking a little more than a little exasperated. Zym hanging his head and Bait growling louder every time Rayla and Ezran repeated themselves. 

“But you have to!” 

“No Ezran I can't tell him!” 

“Why because there's a possibility he could help?!” Ezran argued back, teeth grinding together in annoyance. 

“Because I'm in love with him!” Rayla's voice bellowed along the smooth walls of the cave. She quickly covered her mouth, tears uncontrollably slipping down her cheeks with an unstoppable fiery. 

Her breath caught as she slipped down onto her knees four fingers splayed over the cave ground. Zym no longer hung his head, eyes now filled with concern for the young elf girl. Even Bait looked up in utter shock. Ezran came closer taking a knees by Rayla's shaking form. Her lip trembled and her hair flew messily over her shoulders and back. Shivering with her overflowing emotions. 

Ezran’s small hands came up around the back of Rayla's neck, pulling her head down into his shoulder and coaxing her down with soft cooing words. “Rayla.. Its ok if you're scared-” 

Rayla shook her head wildly. She forced herself up, trying to yank away from Ezran’s comforting arms when her body jerked forward. Once, Twice, Three times. It scrapped against the inside of her throat. Cutting at the already aching walls. Zym's had come closer but the second the rose petals came fluttering out of Rayla's mouth, he backed away with a light whimper. 

It was more than last time. More then there had been since she'd first known about the disease. Runaan had taught her about Hanahaki Disease when she was about 9 almost 10 years old. The painful lesson equipped with awful imagery that made the already very squeamish young girl cry in dismay. He'd told her it was a lot less likely for elves to get it. The disease already being extremely rare anyways, but it'd been almost a month since she'd choked up the first petal of a lily. 

Right now her brain was banging in her skull as she continued to cough and spit up more and more rose petals. Her eyes unfocused, throat numb and aching from the avalanche of what was probably a dozen roses now. 

“Rayla!” Ezran cried, arms grasping Rayla's shoulders as she puked up into his lap. “Rayla please!” He whined, “How much longer do you think you can hide this?! Callum's gonna find out! You'll die!” 

Not too long ago Callum had confessed to Claudia. She'd made up some excuse about why she had to head back home and how it broke her heart. But she left the next morning after giving Callum a quick peck on the lips. A gesture Rayla couldn't even fathom on why it made her so angry. Was it that Claudia clearly didn't have any real interest in being Callum's girlfriend? Was it the fact that Callum could do better? Maybe it was just how much Callum enjoyed it. Regardless that night she couldn't sleep because she was up all night coughing. 

Rayla had vowed that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not Ezran and especially not Callum but unfortunately the young king had mistakenly caught her choking up blue roses. The last stage of Hanahaki disease. And the second to last flower before she was sure of her own demise. 

“Rayla! Rayla please! Stay with me!” The young elf didn't need to be completely well to see the spots of red mixed in with the delicate petals sprinkled on the cold rock. Maybe it was spots over her eyes, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't even need to look up to know Ezran was beginning to cry as he shook her quickly fading form. 

Callum had left to go get more supplies and food a while back, almost too long ago. Leaving a very concerned Ezran behind with the infected Elf. Zym was yipping and barking much louder than normal, and Bait was growling a deep groan from his small stomach. 

“D-don't tell Callum… P-please…” Rayla whined with her last bit of strength. She rather die with this disease then have Callum fussing over her like he probably would. The young prince being very likely to ask her why she didn't tell him, and she refused to explain how long and just how in love she'd fallen become with him. 

Her breaths stalled and her body weight fell completely dependent on Ezran. His voice was almost completely drones out but she knew he was still trying to call her. Still trying any and everything just to keep her awake and alive. Rayla could take a lot as an assassin but losing Callum because of her love wasn't one. 

Her body finally quit on her and she fell unconscious, darkness seeping over her eyes. But not before a loud, “Callum!...” Erupted in her ears.


	6. Moon tattoos (possibly P1??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is technically a collab but there are some technical difficulties with the art that's supposed to go with this au so uh.. Yeah I'll post it on my tumblr when all that gets settled.

**Chapter rating: T (mention of blood but it's honestly a small part.)**

“Ok.. Ok Rayla.. You can do this.. He's not that pretty..” She rolled her eyes at herself, breathing her inner monologue away. 

This was going to be her 5th time this week going to the Katolis tattoo shop. And probably her 50th time this month alone, trying to ask the pretty tattoo artist for his number. Her originally plan about 2 months back had been to get a small crescent moon tattooed on her upper back.

But she'd seen the cute guy that was gonna do it for her. And the rest was history.. 

He just had to be gorgeous with his shimmering green eyes and perfect smile, his t-shirt always seemingly clung to his chest. Arms bulging showing off the sneaky blue dragon curled down his bicep. 

Seriously Rayla wasn't the shy type! Not at all. But she'd also never had a crush this strong before, not to mention an assortment of moons running over her back and shoulders. It was embarrassing! And stupid. Stupidly embarrassing.. But she couldn't stop herself from coming back just to see him. Couldn't stop herself from getting the same tattoo over and over again. Couldn't let the words she'd been trying to ask slip off her tongue. 

“Would you like to get coffee some time?”

It was 8 words and yet it eluded her in every possible aspect. Every time she tried he'd flash that pretty smile and suddenly she had to “go feed her cat.” She doesn't have a cat. But she might as well get one considering the male named Callum was probably gonna be married at the rate she was going. 

She entered the small tattoo shop, nodding to the other artist's either working on people of their own or cleaning off their needles. 

“Hello Rayla!” Called the male named Soren. 

“Hi.. Soren..” Because of Callum she just happened to know everyone in this place by first name. As if her slightly debating on asking Callum to tattoo his own name on her skin hadn't been embarrassing enough. 

The blond squinted pretending as if he was deep in thought. (Which he clearly never had been in his 27 years of living) “Let me guess. You're here to see Callum.” 

Rayla couldn't help the heat that soaked her cheeks. Her eyes darted away and she had half a mind to cover her face with her hand, but decided that would be way too obvious. She just nodded as a reply scrunting up her features. 

“Alright.. I would say head to the back but you've been here so many times that I think you know the drill.” 

Rayla turned to go to Callum's corner in the back of the shop, burying her head as she walked. Most of her mortification stayed trapped in her cheeks only getting worse when Soren decided to yell, “Callum! Rayla's here!” 

If she could catch fire she would. 

She stalked into the back room, face still hotter then if should be. Immediately thrilled that Callum wasn't there. That is until she started to wrack her brain over why he wasn't here. He couldn't have possibly missed Soren calling for him. Even the store next door heard him. 

That thought making her skin flush more profusely if that was still possible. She stared at the floor seating herself on Callum's stool, just beside the table where people would lay to get their tattoos done. The one she'd sat on so many days. Well laid on.. 

She bounced slightly on the surprisingly comfy stool, spinning it once as a test, then again just for the fun of it. 

“Hey. That's where I sit.” Rayla almost flew off the stool from the sound of the voice at the door. Teasing and gentle. 

“C-Callum! ” Her inner cartoon character emerged and she practically flipped off the stool. “I.. I.. Uh!..” 

The green eyed male laughed. Irritating Rayla as she tried to get her life together. Hair astray and currently struggling with whiplash. “It's ok Rayla. You're not the first one to try my chair.” He announced, gesturing her to the table beside where she'd been sitting. “It's been a little bit since the last time you came-” Callum announced, whether sarcastic or not Rayla couldn't tell. 

Had he.. been counting?? It certainly hadn't been that long it was Thursday, the last time she'd been there was Tuesday night. Was he surprised that she didn't come on Wednesday? Did he actually notice? Was Callum secretly paying attention to the amount of times she came in here, in the same way Rayla had tasked herself, in memorizing what colors Callum looked best in? Honestly he looked great in almost every color the only exceptions being light variants of orange, and bright green's. 

“Rayla?” 

“Huh?!” The elf girl bounced a bit, cheeks flushed, soft white hair brushed back to reveal her face as she peeked back at the male. “Y-yes..” Body temperature instantly sky rocketing as she wracked over if she'd accidentally spoken out loud. 

Callum chuckled briefly, running his hand over the zipper of Rayla's shirt before coaxing it down a touch, revealing the assortment of moons splayed over her back. “Are you sure you wouldn't want maybe a sun in the middle? Couple stars to make it looks more like a map of some sorts? Or even a different phase of the moon in the center?” He asked, the sound of his chair relaxing and the wheels coming closer, echoed through the room. 

If Rayla was being honest with herself she kinda wished she'd asked a couple moons ago for some stars or even a sun. It probably looked like a mess back there and she was honestly glad she couldn't see her own back. It wasn't like she'd never thought to ask for something else, it was more that asking for something else required her to work her lips and brain at the same time. A skill that had long vanished the second she met Callum. 

“N-no.. It's ok..” Were the only things she could ever make her brain muster. 

Callum sighed softly, his breath coaxing over Rayla's body in an unbelievably ticklish manner and she forced herself to stay still. “Ok, if you're sure.” She heard the male mutter. “I'm gonna go for this blank spot right here ok.” He patted, Rayla's lower back and she nodded, moving her hips back a bit more to get comfortable. 

She already knew the drill after the first 10 tattoos, no longer jumping when the cotton ball stained with rubbing alcohol was dabbed on her skin. While also being mentally prepared for the needles tip to brush her skin after it'd dried a bit. She was an expert in a way she hadn't wanted to be. 

"Seriously Rayla? Come on just ask him while you can't see him!" She barked to herself in annoyance, having to stop the very real groan, that was coming to respond to her thoughts. Why was this so hard?! 

“I still don't really know if this is a moonshadow elf thing but…. I think.. You have a lot of dedication towards your race, I like that..” Callum remarked breaking the silence, thumb stretching Rayla's skin a bit. She had to bite her lip. Had to! Had to keep every reaction to Callum's soft hands to herself. Even if he was wearing gloves her skin still burned, ached for any little touches. “Rayla?” 

Her face deepened with warm color, soaking down to her neck. Shit, he'd paid her a compliment.. What was she supposed to say back?? How should she respond?? 

“If I'm being completely honest.. I'm so glad you came here for your first tattoo.. Even more glad that you came to me..” Wait.. What?? “I didn't really wanna say anything cause Soren says we're running a professional business here, but he also says butter tastes good with everything, so I don't think I should always take his advice.” Callum chuckled, needle making a smooth curve over Rayla's back. 

Wait.. Wait a minute. What?? 

“Uh.. I guess I'll just say it.” Callum huffed, the sound of his chair rolling closer made Rayla's breath catch and her ears perk with attention. “I.. Really like you Rayla. And I have since you first walked in here.. And I was wondering if you maybe wanna.. Go grab coffee sometime??” 

“Wait what?!” This time Rayla said it out loud. Her body jerked up as she tried to face Callum, needle dragging across her skin. And she fell back with the incredibly painful sensation. Callum rushing to stand, placing the needle back on his table and removing his gloves. 

It wasn't really as bad as pain she'd experienced just from trying to clean up messes her friends made, but the embarrassment of it all sold it way more. 

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry!” He apologized quickly, moving to grab another cotton ball. “I'm so so sorry!” He continued, trying to clean up the blood but Rayla kept flinching away, nails digging into the chair. 

“It-it's not your f-fault..” She tried, she could feel the blood pooling from the open wound, trickling down her back a bit. But Callum's hands were more than enough to help with the pain. He'd asked her out!! Callum found her attractive! She barely knew what to do with this new information. Should she say yes now that she knew? Should she tell him she'd liked him back??

“I'm so so sorry about this.. Soren is gonna kill me.. I shouldn't have asked.” Rayla flinched again and her ears fell at Callum's words, if not for the great deal of pain she currently felt she might've just left. Completely exhausted from making a fool of herself in front of this human boy. “Maybe I should take you home..” Callum offered. “I don't have much here to help with the pain and cotton balls can only soak up so much blood.” 

“Yeah.. Ok.” Rayla agreed, too tired and a little pissed to actually say no. 

Callum threw away the cotton ball he'd been using to dab Rayla's skin. Zipping up the back of her shirt, being careful not to bother the very exposed cut running along her back. Rayla took Callum's hand when it was offered to her, back hunched as she took a few steps forward. She couldn't believe it. She'd been wanting to ask Callum out for months only to get asked out and immediately dumped on all at the same time, not to mention her injuring herself less than a second of being asked out. Rayla had never been good with rejection, in any shape or form since she was a kid. Back then she could throw hour long tantrums, but right now all she wanted to do was go home and scream into a pillow. 

“Soren.. We had a little bit of a situation. Can I take Rayla home really quick?” Rayla just stayed quiet, staring at the floor instead of the approximately 20 people in the shop currently wondering what had occurred. 

“What? You just got here not that long ago!” Soren argued, coming around the counter. “What happened anyway?” Rayla's violet irises peaked up to look at Soren, immediately feeling a bit guilty for the irritation that shone in Callum's direction. 

“I know I just.. there was an accident..” Callum admitted, squeezing Rayla's hand a bit, the young elf would be lying if she said it didn't send sparks fluttering throughout her body. 

“Oh, great an accident!” Soren began, crossing his very muscled arms. “Who's paying for damages Callum? Or riddle this! Who's gonna take your shift! All the girl's always come here for you, for some reason especially since I'm here, with you gone we're gonna lose a lot of money-” 

“I won't be gone that long I swear I'll be less than an hour!-” Wait.. just how many girls actually came here for Callum specifically? While Rayla did know she couldn't be the only one just how many of them came here to try and steal Callum? 

“This all happened because I wasn't paying attention and I-” 

“It's not his fault Soren.” Despite the pain, Rayla pushed herself to stand a bit taller, Callum helping her balance all the while. “I jumped because I got a text.. Callum didn't do anything wrong I don't blame him..” 

Callum's green eyes flickered over to Rayla, shimmering beautifully he gave her a soft smile mouthing, “Thank you.” So Soren wouldn't hear. As if Rayla's skin wasn't hotter than the surface of the sun from just holding Callum's hand. 

“Not your only problem!” Soren continued, immediately getting Callum's eyes. “Who's gonna cover for you?!” 

“Claudia can take over for me.” 

“Oh, yeah sure! Since Claudia clearly has nothing else better to do then take care of all the pretty girls that want you.” The raven haired girl across the room replied sarcastically, currently tying her long hair up in a ponytail. 

“Yes, thank you.” Callum remarked, completely ignoring the sarcasm in favor of getting Rayla out of the shop as quickly as possible. “Where do you live?” Callum asked once they were out on the street. 

Rayla had lived in the same apartment building for about 6 years now. It had been a gift from Runaan and he'd even lived with her for about a year and a half, mostly helping her get unpacked and used to the new arrangement, since she'd never lived all alone before. Mostly helping her cook and clean. Even making her a budget so she could afford anything she wanted after rent was paid, and food was brought. Though after her 20th birthday most of her saved up funds had gone to Callum. 

“It's.. Right up there..” Rayla winced, her arm now stretched over Callum's shoulders. And fuck were they nice.. Broad shoulders that bulge nicely under a perfectly fitting tee and if Rayla were any braver she'd give them a squeeze, pretending it was the pain making her wince. 

She'd managed to somewhat ignore the pain seeing as they were walking pretty slowly, but every now and then a person would walk past looking slightly confused by the scene, and Rayla's face would go up in flames all over again. 

She handed Callum her keys as they approached the brownstone on the corner of the block, squished up nice and tight against the building just next to it. From day one the deep red of her apartment building had her enamored, it was in a good place for her and her neighbors weren't awfully loud. Runaan had given her just what she didn't know she needed like he always did. 

Once the front door was open the two adults fell silent the entire walk up to Rayla's apartment. 3 floors of wincing and stopping and gripping onto the banister on her opposite side for better balance. 

“Rayla I know I said it before but I really am so sorry..” Callum apologized, handing Rayla her keys once her front door was unlocked. She was suddenly glad she'd swept around a bit and cleaned up the mess Ellis had made trying to make blueberry pancakes but with raspberries. She always had been the kind of girl you'd label “kooky” if you were trying to be nice. “Do you have any gauze, maybe some band aids?” 

And suddenly Rayla was also really glad for Lujanne who constantly found ways to scare people and get them hurt in her apartment. “In the medicine cabinet!” Rayla announced, surprised that she could make a full sentence without breaks in front of Callum for once. Then again she couldn't see him anymore so that probably made it easier. 

Callum's boots made a very satisfying “clomp clomp” on the hardwood floors as he came rushing back with the first aid kit. “Cool apartment.” He tried, looking over the soft lilac carpeting and plastic covered couch into the living room. Since the kitchen and living room were connected. 

“Thank you.” Rayla replied to the ground. 

“Uh..” Callum was standing at the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen and living room while Rayla laid against her front door not looking at the man in the slightest. “I..” He started but stalled, face whipping away to the window on the other side of the apartment. 

The second Rayla looked up she could see the deep blush dusting his cheeks and a bit of his neck. He looked so awkward. So cute. And kind of unCallum like. 

“I.. Kinda need you…. To bend over..” He finally explained, to the ceiling instead of the moonshadow elf next to him. 

“Gonna buy me dinner first?” Rayla blurted, immediately wanting to open her apartment door and jump down the flight of stairs they'd came up. 

Surprisingly enough Callum gave a small chuckle, relaxing a bit, though his face didn't get any less red. “Let's see how this goes first.” He replied, pulling some gauze from the small kit and.. Wait did he just flirt back?? 

Rayla hoped she didn't seem eager as she bent over the counter, brushing her hair aside so Callum could unzip her shirt again. 

If she had a dollar for everytime she'd been embarrassed today she could make back every dime she'd spent trying to win over Callum. Right now her knees were buckling, fingers gripping the counter like her life depended on it. And she hoped with every fiber of her being that Callum either, wasn't paying attention, or didn't notice. 

“I have to say I'm sorry again..” Callum announced with sympathy tucked into every word. 

“Why….Wh-What happened?” She was partially worried it was about the injury and partially worried he was gonna break her heart again by explaining how he shouldn't have asked her out. 

“Well..” Callum started, but paused as he rubbed alcohol over her injury. “This might leave a little scar honestly-” Rayla flinched as Callum continued to pat lightly over the cut. “It.. can be covered up.. If you wanted.. with maybe some stars or.. something but I know you said you didn't want that….” 

“I!” Rayla started but clapped a hand over her mouth when she heard her volume, and saw Callum jolt behind her. “It.. wouldn't be.. awful.” She mumbled “Maybe..” She finished looking over her shoulder. Callum's eyes sparkled, he wasn't looking at her back anymore. He was looking right at her. 

Right into her eyes with that soft pink blush and those dangerously beautiful green's. She jerked her face around, wanting to just hide her face by laying it on the table. Almost succeeding but overall ended up banging her entire forehead on the marble. “You know what might as well just stay down Rayla, can't get any worse today.”

“Are you ok??” Callum asked as Rayla let out a soft groan of disgust in herself. 

“Y-yes?” She sounded as if she didn't know herself. 

“All the moon's look really pretty on you..” 

And seriously?! Were all human boys this confusing?! She was almost tempted to pay him a compliment back. But she definitely wouldn't be able to stop if she did. It'd start with his beautiful eyes and would still be going on about his dragon tattoo. 

“Th-thank you..” 

Callum finished and Rayla raised her head suddenly feeling a bit more naked, being in her apartment all alone, with the guy she'd been crushing on for months with her shirt unzipped. She was about to fix her shirt but Callum moved to do it first. 

“Y-you might wanna rub some Vaseline on that spot later.. Or have someone else-” He explained but cut himself off with a shake of his head. He pulled the zipper up to the top. “Maybe some ice.. I didn't put a bandaid on it because you don't have one long enough..” The male stepped back crossing an arm over his chest. 

It wasn't obvious to Rayla that she'd been looking at the male tattoo artist for too long, until his embarrassed eyes came up, to meet her's. 

“I know I should go.. I have work..” He suddenly blurted. “But I just.. I have to know-” Whatever it was seemed to conflict him and Rayla sucked in a breath unconsciously, unable to move as she watched the gears in his head turn and ponder the question on his lips. 

“D-do you like me?” He finally asked “..Because I like you.. And I have for the longest but I.. didn't know what to say or how to-” 

“Yes.” 

“What?” Callum stopped. The room stopped. The fucking world stopped. He was staring at her and suddenly it was 500 degrees hotter in the room. 

“You..” 

“I-” Rayla tried, but choked on the ball suddenly lodged in her throat. 

“So.. you do like me??” And fuck why did he sound so cute and relieved! “Yes! Ok! I was all worked up because I thought you were maybe ignoring me when I talked to you or maybe you're just a quiet person but yes!” He rambled on and threw his hands up like he'd won a prize. And Rayla couldn't help but smile so hard her cheeks began to hurt. It was as if a weight had been pushed off her chest. She could breathe again. 

“Oh! Ok then. Do you like sports?” Callum asked, doing a cute little trot back over to Rayla, holding onto the countertop next to her. 

“I.. Guess..” Rayla hadn't really ever paid much attention to sports, since it was more of a human thing. She'd only recently been introduced to it because of Ellis and even then she was mildly confused. But it wasn't like it wasn't interesting especially if it served Callum's interest. “Sure.” She finally decided on. 

“Would you.. Maybe wanna see a soccer game with me.. Sometime?” 

Her brain screamed “love to” but she managed to just say, “Yeah sure.” 

Callum gave off another one of those electrifying smiles that made her stomach explode with countless butterflies. “Great.” He said, his hand fell to his pocket and when it emerged it came up with a blue pen. Without disrupting eye contact with Rayla he quickly scribbled his number down on her arm. 

“Wow he writes 6's adorably too.” Rayla thought, body vibrating under his touch. 

“Don't tell Soren.” He stated, putting the pen away with one hand already on the apartment door. 

“I won't.” Rayla replied with an unmissable sigh of content. 

“Bye Rayla.” Callum practically giggled, a sing songy tone escaping with his words. And with that Rayla was alone in her apartment again. Unable to hide the toothy grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never spent so much time making just one au before. Please give me feedback!! This took me almost a whole month!


	7. Human assassin Rayla and Elf Mage Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla was sent to kill Callum which shouldn't be a problem since naturally elves and humans are sworn enemies. Though what if she ends up letting him live instead?

**Chapter rating: T (I guess??)**

“Go ahead Human.. you’ve got me pinned.. finish your job.” The male elf teased. 

“Do you realize how much danger you’re in!” Rayla’s hand shook, fingers grasping weakly at the hilt of her knife. “I could kill you right here, right now, and bring your bleeding corpse home for my family to see.” 

“Could?” The male smiled, throat inching up against the blade, not a shred of fear in his blue eyes. the knife slit not deep, but enough for drops of blood to begin pooling along the smooth steel. 

Hesitation.. annoyance.. and above all regret flooded Rayla’s cooling blood. she stood pulling the blade from the male’s neck, pushing it back into her pocket without even bothering to rid it of the Elf’s blood. Maybe she could present that to Runnan. Maybe he’d go easy on her for once. She plopped down on the dewy grass below, back turned to the elf whom she’d assumed would leave. That is until she turned to look back. 

“Just fuck off already! I couldn’t kill ya! you can go back to drinking blood with the rest of your kind now.” The sound she heard next was definitely unexpected. A smooth, bright, bounce off the trees and into her ears at full force kind of laugh left the male’s mouth. 

She stood a deep pink dusting her cheeks as she turned to him. “I get it! I’m not threatening! I couldn’t do it! Get lost already!” she screamed, breaking just about every rule Runnan had taught her about being an assassin. But she didn’t care she was too frustrated and too done to care. 

“So the stories are true?” The male remarked, voice breaking a bit as he tried to stop the spew of laughter. “Humans really do think we’re discount vampires..”   
Rayla was about two seconds away from tears. Why was he still here? Why was he bothering to stick around? 

“I.. Th-at’s j-just what I-’ve h..heard..” Now she was crying.. actually tears in front of this stupid Elf. 

Surprisingly he didn’t laugh. In fact his face showed more signs of discomfort than anything else. Eyes blinking quickly, mouth slanting down at the corners, pointy ears flinching uncomfortably. 

Yet he still wasn’t leaving. “I’m.. I didn’t mean.. Are you..” He began coming a touch closer as he spoke. 

Rayla slumped onto the ground again. She would’ve run during any other circumstance but she didn’t know where she would possibly go. She’d have to face Runnan if she went home and he’d be anything but concerned over her current state. Her head fell into her hands, tears soaking against her pale fingers. 

“Aspiro.” A gust of wind rushed past Rayla and she shivered, hands coming up to curl around her body. 

“What’re you doing!” She screeched, shivering almost uncontrollably. She hadn’t bothered with a jacket when she left despite it being almost fall now. 

“That always works on Ezran.” He replied smoothly. “You’re kinda weird..” 

“Ugghh!” She grunted, though that didn’t stop him from taking a seat next to her, hands coming up around his own knees. 

“Hey. You’ve stopped crying.” The male remarked with glee. 

“Yeah, I’ve substituted crying for shivering!” 

“Rude..” 

The moon was surprisingly bright tonight. A soft white shining like a large flashlight over the trees, giving them a soft glow. Rayla huffed, suddenly taking in the elf beside her’s normal looking appearance. “Why’re aren’t you?” She gestured to his whole body awkwardly. “You know.. That things elves do!” 

He shook his head, a tiny chuckle slipping off his lips. “I.. haven’t really gotten the hang of it yet..” 

“So you’re a moonshadow elf.. that can’t cloak?” 

“Yeah! Just like you’re an assassin that can’t kill.” The male replied with playful malice. 

“You’re incredibly annoying so that might not be the case for long.” 

He just laughed softly. Now that Rayla was actually paying attention she could see just how much he glowed even without a cloak. His markings were actually pretty.. dancing along his cheeks like a paint brush had given them their sleek coloring, his horns stood long and sharp curling a bit before the very top. She could even see the beginnings of fangs in his mouth.   
“Stare much?” He asked with zero room for Rayla to deny it. He was staring right at her and she was trapped in the hard blue of his eyes. 

“Not at you.” She muttered back quickly, jerking her head away. “And why’re you still here?” 

“Maybe I have questions?” 

“Don’t elves hate humans?” Runnan had never skipped over the chapters in her story book back home on the war between Humans and elves. Never even dumbed it down when she was young. All of the bloodshed, all of the anger, all of the hate. 

“I’m just curious on why you were trying to kill me.” The male stated as if it was obvious.   
And it was, “I’m an assassin and you’re my target.” Rayla replied annoyed. 

“Ooo. I’ve never been targeted before.” 

Rayla snorted, trying and almost failing to keep the laugh in her throat hidden. She didn’t really know why. Maybe because that’s another win the elf got that she didn’t want. 

“So you know, are you gonna leave now?” 

“You’re letting me go?” He almost sounded upset by this. 

“Yea..” Rayla’s eyebrows flinched at him and she pulled away a bit. “I clearly can’t do it so you might as well leave..” 

“That’s not very assassiny of you.” The elf smirked, “Come on at least try again.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Ralya stood about to leave but her arm was automatically ensnared. “Get off!” She yelped 

“Tell me your name first.” His eyes shown, deep pools of genuine curiosity all flooding with the white moonlight that was still hitting them. 

She pondered it. Wait really??? She was pondering it.. She blinked down at the grass, she shut her eyes and his grip tightened slightly as if he was worried she was secretly looking for a way to flee. 

“Rayla.” She finally announced. 

The male elf smirked riding back on his heels and letting her arm go. “Rayla..” He repeated with a smoothness that caused heat to flow straight up to Rayla’s cheeks. “Hmm..” He hummed as if he were still thinking it over. 

“Ok! Well! You can’t just leave me hanging! Tell me your name.” 

The elf on the ground smiled warmly, lips parting to speak but, “Callum!”


	8. Memory loss and trying to find their way back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum get separated after an incident and lose all trace of their memories except for each other.

**Chapter rating: T**

Sunlight kissed Callum's closed eyelids, forcing them open. He winced and blinked, eyes forced shut again from the pain in his head.

What happened?

Had he been knocked out?

He huffed wanting to stand up, wanting to move even if it was just two inches he needed to move...

But.. Why...

.....Rayla...

He'd been with Rayla...

Rayla? Rayla? The name played over and over in his mind like a broken record. He couldn't get that name out of his head. Where was she now? Was she ok?

Tiny fragments of an image etched their way into Callum’s brain. All he could remember in all honesty was that she meant so much to him. But why? Who was she to him?   
He pushed his fingers into the soggy earth, pushing his incredibly frail body up as best he could. Rayla.. He had to find her. Had to know she was ok. His pulse ached in his neck but he pushed. Strained until he'd managed to get onto his knees.

Now he could tell just how much everything hurt. His back, and neck, and a few places along his ribcage wheezed in anguish. Uggh.

Callum breathed deeply, ignoring the pain as the image of Rayla began to unfizzle in his mind. Her soft white hair and the scowl she made whenever he did something stupid. She.. always stopped him from doing stupid things... 

How was he supposed to find her. He didn't even remember how...

What had even happened how'd they get separated?

***

Rayla's eyes were barely open before she registered just how much pain she was in. And most of it was in her head. Fingers laying uncurled by her head, eyes glossy with tears.   
Her eyelids were squeezed closed, almost stuck where she lay on soft grass. After what felt like 5 minutes of her just laying still while still being awake, she forced herself to flip onto her stomach.

A hard breathy gasp exited her throat and her fingers flew to her side. She winced and cried out in pain, eyes popping open with the feeling. Her side was sticky with what she'd assumed was dry blood, and her brain banged against her skull. How'd this happen to her? Who'd done this?

Her eyes focused on the root of the tree in front of her, body locked to the ground with exhaustion. Where had she been when this happened? 

The more she stared the less fuzzy her brain became. The roots of this tree reminded her of something. Something faint but familiar to her. Rayla's eyes shut, popping open again just as suddenly. Something about the base of this tree... What about this tree..

It was hurting her head but she knew whatever she was thinking about was important. Whatever was on her brain meant something. It just had to be. Someone was on her brain...

***

Callum heaved his body to and fro. Back and forth like a pendulum. He stopped with restless, hasty breaths. Whatever hit him, hit hard. He slumped against a tree, relaxing against the cool bark for a second.

"Rayla." He mumbled, tears flush in his eyes. Where was she?

"Rayla!" He tried with more might. Only a second later realizing his mistake and slapping a hand over his mouth. Someone else could hear him and attack if he wasn't careful.

Ow..

His brain spasmed again like it was rejecting Callum from moving forward. Had to find Rayla. Had to get her out of here.

If he'd been knocked out there was a good chance she had been too. Where could she be? He wanted to call for her but.. That might put them both in danger.. And if she was badly injured..

No.. Please don't be hurt. Callum winced again pushing off from where he'd spent probably too much time resting against the girth of a tree. All the pain he was up against didn't matter in the slightest if Rayla was hurt.

"Rayla... be ok.." He whispered

Rayla, the girl he couldn’t stop drawing... 

***

She'd get up if she wasn't in so much pain. She'd move if she could grasp where she was and how she'd gotten here. But none of it came to mind. Nothing was in her mind at all. She couldn't call out because she didn't know who she'd call for. Absolutely nothing was coming to mind except one thing. One incredibly blurry image. 

Probably shaken up and ruined by her empty brain. 

But the more she stared at the tree roots in front of her the more the image seemed to brighten, filtering in her brain like it was trying to become clearer. More defined.

Why can't she remember?

Why can't she put it together?

Her eyes snapped shut in irritation and then..

Callum..

An image..

The picture of a person in her mind all this time. It'd been of the stupid human boy, Callum. Callum... Where is Callum?

She shut her eyes again this time more slowly. Lids sinking shut as she took in the suddenly vibrant Callum sat upright against a tree trunk, holding a book in hand.. His sketchbook.. The book she'd seen so many times before. How could she have forgotten.  
Callum.

She sighed deeply letting her body completely sink into the soft grass and soil beneath her. Callum.. What was he to her? Who was he to her? That part remained fuzzy. But her brain continued to show him off to her so he had to mean a great deal.

“Callum... I hope you’re safe.” 

*** 

She had to be close.... Had to be... somewhere... 

Callum felt as though he was losing oxygen. He’d been walking around in what was circles for all he knew. Every tree looked the same. Every blade of grass. Every... 

He plopped down on his knees in frustration. “Rayla..” Bloodshot, white hot through his body like a tidal wave and he gasped through oncoming tears. “Can’t.. get to you..” He breathed out loud. He coughed, choking on what he hoped was his saliva. “Rayla.. I..” 

He continued to clutch his chest just allowing gravity to take over. His whole body melting into the ground. Rayla, the girl who’d threatened to kill him if he died, the girl who’d comforted him after he’d found out about his step father dying. His friend and the girl he’d slowly fallen for.

She was way too strong to give up, so he shouldn’t either. Getting himself off the ground was hard but he managed with slow breaths in and out and the trunk of a tree to help him pull himself up. 

He was on his feet for less than a minute before something in the grass caught his eye. What looked to be a glowing blue footprint by his foot and several more leading away towards something. It wasn’t very clear at all if they would lead him to Rayla but Callum limped along the path regardless, eyes locked on the path hoping to the gods that it wouldn’t disappear before he could reconnect with 

*** 

That’s it. 

Rayla decided she was done lying still on the ground. She had to find Callum. The boy she’d lectured for using dark magic and consoled when he found out his friends were lying to him. The boy she loved. 

Her rib cage screamed in agony when she pushed her fingers along the grass trying to get up, fingertips scrapping the dirt and lodging unwanted dirt underneath her nails. It hurt like hell, everything hurt like hell but Rayla didn’t stop. She pushed over the ache of her body and fatique she felt. 

She pushed to get to Callum.

That is until something incredibly interesting occurred and she was met with a pair of disembodied blue footprints. Followed by... 

“Callum.” Her voice was soft, filled to the brim with affection. 

“Rayla, you’re ok!” Callum remarked happily. He swept her up disregarding his injuries and her’s for a couple seconds. 

“What took you so long?!” Rayla asked, holding back the oww she had in the back of her mind as Callum rubbed five fingers over her back. 

“I’m in pain!” Callum argued back. 

The two laughed just until they realized how painful it was then that stopped automatically.   
“The weird blue footsteps, they led me right to you.” Callum began, fixing Rayla where she was on his lap. “Is that a weird Xadian thing?” 

“About that.. Callum....” Rayla trailed suddenly a lot more aware of the way she was propped up in Callum’s lap. One of his human hands wrapped around her waist. “When two people who’ve been separated... have a strong emotional connection or are.... in... love.. the footprints appear... to bring the two together again..." 

And Rayla couldn’t be any redder if she tried.


	9. Panic attacks and those left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has a panic attack and Rayla comes in just in time to help.

**Chapter rating: T almost M.. (Warning Panic attacks)**

He hadn't seen it coming it just happened. Just like they always do. 

His pulse rattled like it was being shaken up by a young child. Breath uncatchable, getting lodged in his throat. Never quite making it to his lungs. He was dizzy, vision grainy and completely disoriented as he rocked where he was on the ground. 

“Callum... Callum! Callum I'm here! It's gonna be ok!” Rayla announced. “I'm so sorry I left you!” 

They'd been heading into town when Rayla had decided to go collect berries so that she could make more moonberry juice later. Unfortunately in that split second of her disappearance Callum had gone down in a sea of memories from when he'd used dark magic. Even worse he'd begun to worry about Ezran and how he might be doing back home. 

When Callum had lowered himself to the ground, Zym had immediately taken notice. His entire mood changing as Well as he nudged Callum's sides and barked affectionately, or maybe trying to call Rayla back. 

Callum had been far too deep to tell. 

“It's ok.. It's ok Callum. You're gonna be ok. This will end I promise.” Rayla coaxed. Every couple seconds her hands would reposition, from rubbing the smooth skin of Callum's cheeks to pulling him in close around his shoulders. “I'm so sorry I left you.” 

She tugged him in tight and he reached out for her arm with a tight hold as his body slowly relaxed. Heartbeat beginning to normalize. Though his skin still burned uncomfortably. Sweat rising and falling beneath his bangs. 

“Keep breathing Callum..” He did as he was told, sometimes shivering roughly but that just made Rayla hold him tighter. “You're almost there.” 

His eyes stayed shut just up until he was sure he was completely fine. He slowly uncurled from around Rayla finally taking in the way he'd been clinging to her. 

“How're you feeling? Are you sure you're ok?” Her breath tingled against his skin and he nodded hiding the warmth that had risen to his cheeks. Her tone was so motherly, full of concern and worry. Fingers still pressed against his cheek. 

It didn't seem to matter to Rayla how romantic this might look from an outsiders view point. But Callum was taking it all in. And it was flooding his face and cheeks. 

Zym nuzzled Callum's elbow sweetly, a soft whine escaping his throat in the process. 

“I'm ok Zym.” Callum announced, making way for the baby dragon to climb onto his lap and lick his face. “Thank you Rayla. I feel better now.” 

“Good.” 

The two smiled as Zym cuddled up closer laying his full weight in Callum's lap. And Callum was completely happy with the tension removal. 

“Do you wanna talk about what caused that?” Rayla asked, not specifying the word panic attack in her question. 

“I'd rather not. At least not right now.. Maybe later.” It wasn't that Callum didn't want Rayla to know it just felt like a really bad time. And they definitely had to start moving before nightfall. 

“OK then. Come on Zym!” Rayla patted her thighs and the baby dragon instantly jumped into her arms with a happy yip. 

Rayla had been different lately. Maybe it was the way Callum was seeing her but she had a certain glow about her. Not in the way the moon cloaked her skin but more like… she was nicer… maybe that was the word… definitely a little less sarcastic.. He'd probably have to ask when Zym was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late and I'm sorry I don't update this enough honestly.


	10. Elf impersonations and you're full of sh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla tells Callum he can't do an elf impersonation that tops her human impersonation and what kind of guy would Callum be to pass up an opportunity to prove Rayla wrong? 
> 
> Alternative title: You're full of sh- and Rayla!

**Chapter rating: G (Not enough chapters are rated G)**

"I'm just saying I don't find your human impression that funny." Callum stated with a tilt of his head, arms crossed with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

"Oh really. Am I not human enough to ya? Should I grow an extra finger to make the impression more realistic?" Rayla retorted wiggling her four fingers in front of Callum's face. 

Zym sighed next to them clearly exasperated and Ezran raised an eyebrow looking to Bait for some kind of understanding. The grumpy glow toad merely rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the wet wood of the boat. 

"No it's just not funny in the slightest." 

"Should I stop for good then? Maybe let myself be chased by some racist humans?" 

They'd been arguing back and forth like this for what felt like an eternity. Not very loudly but still an exhaustingly long argument. 

"No!" Callum answered, tone thick with agitation. 

"So then I suppose you can do better. Maybe that's what you're getting at?" Callum suddenly grew silent, face brightening as he stared at Rayla's smug grin. "Do you wanna challenge me Callum? Wanna do a better elf impression then my human impression?" 

She could clearly see the thoughts flying through Callum's head. He'd never done an impression of an elf before. How far was he willing to take this argument just to spite Rayla? 

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ezran interjects enthusiastically, not understanding his brother's slightly pained expression. "Plus you're really good at impressions! Remember your impression of Soren?" 

Rayla grunted irritated by the sudden mention of the Soren but quickly returned her attention back to Callum. "Yeah. Let's see the amazing impressions you can do." 

Callum refused to back down. He lifted his chin and with a short "Fine." He was speeding away towards the bottom of the ship to grab supplies.

Callum had never thought of himself as a collector of any kind but he'd been taking little rocks sometimes sticks and on the rare occasion that one of Zym's scales just happened to fall off he'd keep that too. There was just a nice comfort to having all this stuff as a sort of souvenir to remember this trip. 

He quickly grabbed the sticks that looked the most like horns and some yarn to wrap them around his head. The whole job was honestly messy and the horns kept flopping around precariously but it was decent enough. As a finishing touch Callum grabbed another pair of sticks (A little skinny but they would do) to act as blades. 

"Alright! You've heard of human Rayla, well now there's the infinitely better Elf Callum!" The brown haired boy announced bouncing out onto the deck almost losing one of his "horns". 

Rayla snickered and Ezran clapped excitedly. 

Callum pulled the sticks out from where they were stashed in his belt buckle. He held them just like Rayla always did, spreading his feet apart to better impersonate her stance. "I'm an assassin elf. I like doing cool things with my blades and talkin like this." Callum remarked, poorly impersonating Rayla's accent. "Not to mention my other weapon of choice sarcasm!" 

Ezran laughs, "You do stand like that!" He points first to Callum's wide stance and then at Rayla. 

The young elf crossed her arms watching as Callum swung the sticks every which way making soft whooshing noises. "You should fear me humans because when the moons highest I could kill ya in an instant!" Callum continued accidentally flipping the stick up in the air. 

He flew back as the object promptly hit him in the eye, one of his "horns" finally giving way to gravity and flopping onto the deck of the boat. 

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Ezran asked flying to help his brother. 

"Yeah.. No.. I'm fine Ez.." Callum was barely up on his feet when Rayla began to laugh, holding onto her stomach and rolling around on the hard deck. Zym stared at her in confusion and Bait groaned waddling closer to Ezran. 

Rayla laughed all the time with them but she was laughing so hard that her body shook. Her eyes filling with tears as she laid on the ground, breathless and wheezing like she was running out of air. 

Ezran smiled as Rayla continued to cry out, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" Her fists meeting the deck over and over again. 

Even Callum had to admit it was nice to see Rayla act this way. It was pretty uncharacteristic and yet still perfectly Rayla. "Are you done yet?" He asked as Rayla wiped away more oncoming tears. 

Eventually she wasn't even making noise just kinda laying there with her mouth open chest heaving. 

"That.... Was..... The worst.... Elf impression I've ever..... Seen." Rayla announced once she'd somewhat relaxed. Still a tiny bit breathless and hoarse. 

Zym didn't really seem to understand what had happened with Rayla, and he strolled over giving her a soft nudge with his nose and a tiny lick to her hand. 

"Well you sure seemed to get a kick out of it regardless." Callum countered. 

Rayla just rolled her eyes, tipping her head at the sudden scream of, "Land Ho!" 

"Wait what?! Land!" Rayla asked excitedly, sure enough when they peered off the boat they were fast approaching docks. 

Callum smirked at Rayla's happy expression. "What if I told you my plan all along had been to get your mind off your sea sickness by doing a horrible elf impression for you?" Just as he'd finished his sentence his other "horn" fell off his head. 

"I'd say your full of sh-" 

"Rayla!" Ezran interjected, covering Zym's ears with both hands, while the baby dragon just smiled, tongue hanging out as he looked at the two teens. 

"I was gonna say it!"


	11. Send me flowers P2 (My Hanahaki au came first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote a fourth chapter of this Au but I didn't post it anywhere so it's probably gonna be posted here. Eventually..)
> 
> Rayla involuntarily has the surgery for her Hanahaki disease and forgets who Callum is.

**Chapter Rating: M (I feel like the whole thing should be M rated)**

Rayla's dark eyes flickered open to the soft yellow lighting in an otherwise dark room. She didn't move her entire body. Nothing except her eyes, soft orbs dancing over whatever she could catch a glimpse of from where she was in the unfamiliar room, the deep brown resembling that of the bark of an oak tree. As well as the huge desk pushed right up against the wall, a small desk lamp perched on its surface lighting the whole room. 

There wasn't too much in the room to actually take in honestly. The desk was littered with books, some open while others rested precariously on the edge. Right across the room sat a lone chair. Looking hand carved in the slightly darker space a small almost unrecognizable branch hanging just above it with a small leaf poking from its tiny tip. 

Rayla finally focused back to the bed, body currently sinking into the soft mattress like foam. It had to be the softest thing she'd ever rested on but she tried not to think about it too long as a tall lean elf suddenly appeared at the entrance of the small room. 

Rayla stirred, eyes locking onto his with quickening almost short breaths. The man smiled though, deep sky blues cresting over to Rayla. 

“Seems you're finally awake.” The slightly young looking elf chirped. He walked over to the desk near Rayla instantly exposing the perfectly white looking wings attached to his back. The beautiful set of wings were closed and yet still so breathtakingly gorgeous, catching what little light there was and honing it to parade the depth of each feather. 

“Y-Yeah..” There was no denying just how pretty this elf was. Nothing like the description Runaan had used when discussing sky elves. “Where am I?” A recollection blossomed in her mind. The cave and Ezran… those flowers all popped up like little jolts in a quiet stream. “Where's Ezran?” 

“You mean one of those young human friends of yours?” The elf pondered dipping his head and smiling showing off what were the equivalent of his beautiful wings inside his mouth. “I killed them.” 

“What?!” 

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding!” The elf remarked with a loud chuckle. “Healer humor! Or possibly just my humor.” He shrugged but Rayla didn't find it funny at all not to mention the fact that he kept referencing a them. “Are you so mad that you don't care about my name?” 

Rayla's head had been cloudy from the moment she woke up and it still was. She lifted a hand to press to her temple jerking it away when she felt just how hot it was. She tensed trying to relax back as she said, “Why would I care about your name? You clearly have no understanding of humor in the slightest.” 

The slightly older elf raised a hand to his chest, mouth open with deep blue ears peaking. “Rude…” he huffed, blowing a small breath and crossing his arms over his chest. “But I'll tell you anyway! It's Avalon.” He clapped his hands together smile bright as he said his own name. 

Rayla raised an eyebrow. “Avalon?” She questioned. 

“Yup! Two A's an L one O, N, and V.” He smirked, looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. 

“So where's Ezran, Zym and…” 

“What that's it?!” Avalon whined, pouting like a small child. “Not even gonna thank me for healing you?” 

Rayla hadn't really thought much about how she'd ended up here. Or even what had really happened but now she had to admit she was a little curious on how Avalon had healed her with minimal damage to her body. Not to mention just how childish he acted. 

“Well now that you mention it I would be interested in exactly what you did to-” 

“Rayla! Thank the God's you're ok!” Ezran remarked rushing into the room. Not slowing down even a little bit as he clung to Rayla, Zym directly behind hoping up onto the bed with loud barks of sheer enthusiasm and plenty of happy electrified licks to boot. 

“Hey!” Rayla replied happily, embracing the young king in her arms. As best she could with the slight soreness of her ribs. She pressed forward giving Ezran the best hug she could manage while simultaneously rubbing Zym's head. 

“We're so glad you're ok... You scared everyone!”

“I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to freak you out Ezran. Or you Zym.” She patted the young Dragon prince's head as he cocked it to the side tongue disappearing into his mouth. “How did you meet Avalon anyway? And why didn't he try to kill you?” 

“He came to the cave we were resting in when he saw us from up above. To be honest with you I don't think he's capable of killing anyone. Not only is he a healer but he's also really interested in learning about humans! So me and Callum told him we'd teach him anything he wanted to know.” Ezran finished with a big smile. 

“Ezran here is so cool, you've got an amazing friend! He taught me about this thing humans do called zip lining! Which I've gotta try when I get the chance!” Avalon added, high fiving Ezran and giving a smaller high five to Zym which was just Zym's nose pressed to his palm. 

“Callum?” Rayla couldn't help but whisper. The rest of the conversation dissipating into thin air when a voice came from the still open front door. 

“Rayla?! You're ok. I was so worried..” 

“Who are you!” Rayla jumped back, eyes transfixed on the approaching human. She was practically on her knees, empty palms digging into the mattress as she reached for her blades but came up empty. 

“Rayla, what're you doing? What's wrong?” Ezran asked stepping in front of Callum. 

Zym jumped off the bed with a soft whimper near Callum's feet, instantly being picked up and pulled close in Callum's arms. 

“Rayla..” Callum muttered, voice thick like he was talking through a mouth full of syrup. “It's me… it's Callum… don't you remember me?” He was practically whispering now, eyes glossy as he stared deeper and deeper into Rayla's eyes. 

Ezran had never relinquished his stance as though he thought Rayla might actually hurt Callum. But a single touch to his shoulder made him pull back, allowing Callum closer to her bedside. 

“I… I.. don't know a Callum…” Rayla's eyes bounced back and forth along soft green's. Soft breaking green's ones that were currently melting and breaking and Rayla couldn't understand why. 

Now it was Avalon's turn to speak. Voice a lot more serious then it had been the entire time he was becoming acquainted with Rayla. “The surgery for Hanahaki disease removes not only the flowers of the one infected but also the memories of the one they were in love with.” 

“L-Love….”


	12. A little possessive and some [REDACTED] play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The title is a joke) **Also they are 18 in this shut up.**
> 
> Rayla and Callum are having a little couples fun ;)

**Chapter rating: E (Been waiting forever to put this one in here.)**

Callum's hair had always been one of Rayla's favorite things to play with. Her four fingers currently sliding through messy brown locks with ease, Callum towering over her body, where they laid on his bed. Their lips clashed seamlessly and Rayla whined sweetly into Callum's mouth, wrapping her feet around his back to pull him closer. 

Callum began to move his hips pressing against her thighs where they were still locked in the grip of Rayla's legs. His movement slow, and a bit agonizing judging by the Rayla made with her teeth. Callum just laughed rubbing his thumb over mostly bare flesh. She was dressed up in one of his hoodies, the big fabric honestly too big for her but Rayla refused to take it off and Callum refused to make her. 

It looked better on her actually he was considering letting her keep it. He broke away from the kiss, moving his lips to his favorite spot. And Rayla hated him for how much he liked to journey there. Rayla shivered knowing exactly what was gonna happen when Callum's teeth grazed just behind her ear. His teeth sunk in so easily, almost perfectly, pushing Rayla's back to rise off the bed and a small moan to flow from her lips. 

Her thighs tensed and relaxed back with the affectionate licks Callum managed over the mark that was clearly gonna be there tomorrow. 

“Callum.” Her mouth whispered, Callum stretched himself out for a second, quickly pushing back down to bury his hips in Rayla's warmth. And oh did the delightful breathiness of Rayla's sighs make him dizzy. She clung to him one hand on his back while the other stayed stuck in his already messy hair. Just as a tease he shook his hips back and forth before pushing back up into her. 

The fingers in his hair tightened, just for a second he was sure he could feel Rayla rounding her hips to move with his. But maybe it was just his imagination. His pulse quickened as he pushed back to her lips trying to distract her from his now moving hand. Their tongues grazed together at the same time that Callum had a hand on Rayla's butt. 

Callum was expecting a lot of things from this new touch. Possibly a head butt if he was unlucky, maybe get lectured if he was really unlucky, but a moan is what he was aiming for. He got nothing of the three. Rayla was clearly surprised by the action from the way she chomped down on his tongue pulling back from the kiss, Callum reeled away nursing his hopefully not swelling tongue as Rayla began to giggle. Thighs unhinging from Callum's waist. 

“Ow!” Callum whined pressing a hand over his mouth. He wasn't in the close proximity he had been in for a while anymore, straightening up and staring down at the fit of giggles beneath him. 

“I'm.. So.. Sorry Callum.” Rayla heaved already out of breath. “I didn't mean to you caught me by surprise.” She explained. 

“But why're you laughing?” Callum asked, once he'd gotten over the pain in his mouth. 

“I swear.. It's just cause of how sudden that was.” Rayla informed as Callum eased himself back down to tower over her again. 

“Ok I won't do it anymore.” 

“No. No Callum I don't mind. It's perfectly ok.” 

Her fingers were back in his hair, massaging his scalp. This time Callum didn't go straight for her mouth and instead chose to run his mouth over her neck, layering sweet kisses over her throat and collarbone. 

“Are you sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable....” 

“I swear you're not.” 

Callum gave her a warm grin, pushing his lips back down to her’s. He was much more careful this time to not apply tongue as he ran his hand over the cusp of Rayla's ass giving it a soft squeeze. 

Rayla snorted accidentally banging their heads together, both teens reeled back this time holding their heads. 

“Are you going for a record or something?!” Callum groaned, trying and failing to suppress the frustration he was currently going through. 

“I'm so sorry!” Rayla giggled, hands over her mouth. “It's just new I swear!” 

“Rayla we really don't have to do this if-” 

“Callum, I promise I won't laugh this time.” Rayla replied sweetly. It was a little harder to get Callum back down but she did, just as hard to get him to kiss her again, swearing up and down on no further injuries. 

Their noses rubbed together as their lips moved in perfect unison. Rayla's socked feet clinging and pulling on Callum's shirt with sweet tiny little tugs. Callum's cautious hand journeyed up the back of his hoodie and with a careful press he gave Rayla a light squeeze much lighter then the first and second time. Credit where credit is due. Rayla tried she really did letting a moan slip past her lips before it dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. 

“Alright I'm done.” Callum tried to remove himself from the bed but despite Rayla's current state, she held on pretty strongly. “Rayla! Come on, let me go!” Callum grunted. Rayla was on her side, heaving breaths coming out of her mouth as she grappled onto Callum with her thighs. 

She shook her head wildly, fists buried in the sheets and chest expanding and contracting quickly. 

“Rayla, clearly we're not ready for this kind of thing, let's just back away and try some other time.” Now Rayla was serious she sat up, eyes locked on Callum's. 

“No Callum. It's not your fault…. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to being touched like that.” 

Callum sighed, but ultimately nodded, climbing his way back onto the bed. Rayla slowly pulled herself up onto his lap, straddling Callum's waist and wrapping her arms around the back of his head. Four fingers splaying and tugging at the little hairs that grew there. 

“I don't want to stop.” Rayla began, dark eyes locking with emerald green. “I love your touch Callum, it gives me goosebumps.” 

“..Maybe a little too many.” Callum replied, brushing the hair away from Rayla's face. 

Rayla sighed tilting her head into Callum's touch, “Well then.. What'd we do about that?” She pushed herself to be closer, pressed into the dent of Callum's crossed legs to tilt her head into a passionate kiss. Callum's eyes fluttered closed deepening the kiss immediately with a thumb to Rayla's cheek. 

They worked well together, pressing forward with slightly rougher kisses each time the other person began to pull away. It was a form of dance, one that Callum and Rayla had mastered. Her fingers crept over the mounds of his shoulders, down to his chest to pull at his t-shirt. Her fingers played and flexed along the cotton fabric not wanting to disturb the perfect kiss they were having right now. 

“Want me.. To take it off?” Callum asked, lips parted with perfectly heated breaths. His forehead pressed to Rayla's, sweat soaked and all. 

The young elf shook her head with a smile, two fingers tapping cutely at the bottom of the fabric. She was getting nervous for some reason. Why? it wasn't like she hadn't seen Callum without his shirt on before. Her head fell onto his shoulder, with a wavering hand just beneath his shirt. 

Callum giggled a little, refusing to make eye contact with Rayla, when she shot him the look he knew he was gonna get for laughing at her. 

“Hypocrite.” Rayla grumbled, pushing through with her curiosity at the helm. Her fingers strode past white cotton to the skin just underneath. 

Callum smirked leaning in for a kiss but was ultimately denied. Rayla was just having too much fun running her fingers along soft flesh. Not awfully fat, but not incredibly fit either. It was weird she'd never touched a human chest before. She pressed forward one hand up higher, flicking Callum's nipple with the palm of her thumb, and when she got a sharp inhale from him she brought the other hand up to repeat the action with both sides. 

Callum squirmed and pouted, hips rutting up a bit with his sudden excitement. “Rayla..” He bit but she just smirked, pulling his nipple away from the source with uncharismatic force. This time the young prince hissed, both his hands coming up on Rayla's waist. She went for a softer slightly gentler twist, coaxing the slightly red nipple until Callum shut his eyes tight. 

Rayla squealed as she was slammed back into the bed, pretty hard actually. Her cheeks went rosy red and Callum's hands rested on both sides of her ribs. He'd slammed her but she was more surprised then mad. The brown haired boy quickly coaxed the bottom of the hoodie up to just above her belly button. Giving the skin around it soft kisses and a quick lap around the poking rosy button. 

“Say goodbye to these, cause they're coming off.” Callum remarked, more like a question then a statement as he waited to see even a tinge of complaint. Surprisingly Rayla smiled, cheeks a bit pink as she looked to the boy towering over her, before spreading a bit more. Lip caught in the situation. 

And fuck she never looked more beautiful. It was hard not to let the elf beneath him see just how terrifying this honestly was to him. After all this was the first time he'd ever had a girl this pretty under him like this, and almost naked as well. 

Rayla didn't hesitate to let the panties she was wearing, slip over her ass and thighs till they were moving past her knees and feet to the floor. She smirked as her boyfriend sucked in a breath, not quite knowing what to do now that she was unclothed from her stomach down. 

“Did you have a plan here? Or is this it?” Rayla asked, her own slightly uneasy breaths betraying her confident statement. 

The green eyed boy chose to ignore her. He pulled her thighs in closer, stretching her legs a bit more open for him. He was nervous but so was she and that made it a little easier. His thumb was shaking but he couldn't stop the curiosity surging through his veins as he pressed a thumb to her wetness, pushing it sweetly past her lips to the very compressed opening beneath. 

“C-Callum…” She whined but he pressed forward, inching his thumb out and sliding it down along her milky thighs back over to her ass. Finally getting the reaction he so craved. Her breath was hot and deliciously soft, head flexing back on the bed. 

“You're.. not laughing.” He half sighed, half chuckled. 

“It's not as funny now….” 

Her hands stretched to be back in his hair. Pushing the soft brown mess away from his face. He curled in admiration, lowering his head till he was in contact with Rayla's soft pussy. 

“Callum.” She breathed in confusion, back straining to sit up a little. 

“It's not gonna hurt Rayla.” He knew she'd probably never done this before. So of course she had no idea how it would feel. That didn't stop Callum from wanting to do this for her though. “If you don't like it at any point you can use the safe word.” He suggested. 

Although they'd never actually had sex, Callum had suggested a safe word just in case anything might happen during a make out session or in any other situation where it could be necessary. And Rayla was free to use it now if she needed. 

“Wanna use our safe word?” Callum asked, puppy dog eyes staring up so sweetly at Rayla from where he laid between her legs. “Say it and I'll stop.”

Rayla's dark eyes traveled away from Callum. Delicate purple irises glossy and conflicted. Cheeks darkened pink with embarrassment. When the young elf finally focused her attention she gave a careful nod, laying her legs out flat and allowing Callum full control. Fingers still nuzzled in his soft hair. 

The young prince just had to fix her position. Just had to. Needed to push her legs up along the bed so that he had more room. And grasp tightly, but not roughly to her waist, on both sides. His pulse ached in his wrist but it didn't stop him from giving Rayla a soft kiss to her lips, carefully slipping his tongue into her slightly compressed canal. It was a small gesture, one that had Rayla cooing with pleasure, delicate fingers combing the absolute disaster of Callum's hair back from his face as he continued to work. 

His tongue soothed and comforted the bundled nerves Rayla possessed with tiny kitten licks, stretching his perfectly pink tongue over the entire area before coming back to her hole. She had already began to whisper his name, hand a little more firm in his hair and he continued wanting more praise and admiration. 

He stretched open her pussy lips, flicking his tongue back and forth, with his hesitation flying through the window as he worked. Rayla's thighs twitched with every press of Callum's smooth tongue. 

“Callum.. Oh gods Callum….” She sighed breathily. Her opening leaking as it perfectly stretched for Callum's tongue. Body aching for more. 

Despite all the teasing and prodding Callum definitely felt as though Rayla's voice was far too low. He wanted her to be louder, make her whole body shake as she came. And suddenly the thought came to mind. He'd seen this done a couple times in porn and it always made the girl's there cry out in pleasure. 

Callum pulled one of his hands away from Rayla's thighs, pushing his thumb against her dripping opening, ears peaking with red as she cried out in pleasure. Silk opening flushing and swallowing the finger whole. 

“It doesn't hurt does it?” Callum asked, watching his girlfriend's reactions with a careful eye. 

Rayla's eyes looked far gone, and her whole face was pretty much the same rosy red her cheeks had been only recently. “N-no.. It just.. feels a little… weird..” 

Well weird was better then pain. With that in mind he brought his tongue up to her clit giving it a small lick before pulling the flesh into his mouth. “Callum!” Rayla cried in shock. Her hips practically jutted off the bed but Callum kept her anchored. 

He continued to assault her pretty little clit, thumb still working inside her tight hole. His mouth open to lap up any excess juice that might spill from her trembling pussy. Callum had seen Rayla in a lot of different situations over the years, all handled differently, but he had to say this was his new favorite. 

Her body tensed up a bit. Stomach heaving from this dangerous new excitement. “Oh.. Callum.. Fuuuccckk, Callum..” She moaned breathlessly, her walls were trembling, leaking all over the sheets and mixing with Callum's sticky saliva. 

He was already working pretty hard but there was one more thing he knew would perfectly finish Rayla off. He pulled the now soaked thumb from Rayla's drenched pussy bringing his index and middle finger up. He was careful not to add both fingers at the same time, pushing his middle finger in with careful attention on Rayla's features. 

“Mm.. Callum..” She seemed to enjoy it a bit, thighs quivering at the new attention. His pulse wracked and he rewarded her with a gentle lick along her clit before adding the second finger. Which definitely possessed more resistance. The young elf had one hand wrapped in blanket while the other had an almost viscous tug on his hair. 

He waited till she was ready before adding slight pressure, curling and dipping his fingers in her warm pool. And oh were the noises she made heavenly. He flicked his tongue with a lot more enthusiasm, his own body shaking as he stretched his fingers inside Rayla. 

“C-Callum.. Callum… Fuuuccck I'm.. Almost there..” 

And he was happy to get her there. Her legs began to shake a little more violently, each time Callum's tongue came into contact with her clit. Her pussy and ass soaked, orgasm coming in hot. Callum wasn't really sure what he hit when he did, but he knew Rayla's back practically flew off the bed when he did, not to mention the absolutely sinful moan that slipped out of her mouth. 

“Callum! Callum! Callum!!” She cried his name over and over again as he pressed that spot over and over lapping up everything she spilled during her climax. Her hips slipped from his grasp, jutting recklessly, pussy spilling perfectly over clean sheets as she begged and begged for Callum. 

She let go of Callum's hair as she came to her senses pulling back to look at her boyfriend's face. “I'm so sorry.. I didn't over do it did I?” She asked, as Callum sat up licking away her juices. 

“If I'm being completely honest.. I wanna be the only one that gets to see you like that…. Forever.” 

Rayla's face flushed out again, arms extending over Callum's shoulders with a small smirk. “A little possessive aren't we?”


	13. New feelings and the how're you so good at this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla tries something.. new on Callum ;) 
> 
> **Shut up they're 18**

**Chapter rating: E**

“Oh my gods!” Callum snorted, as Rayla heaved herself up onto the bed. Puffing away at her currently messy white hair. 

“Shut up already! It wasn't that funny!” Rayla hissed as Callum continued his fit of laughter. Rolling slowly over on the mattress, with heaving breaths while Rayla contemplated kicking him off the bed to give off the same pain. 

“I… I.. Just..” Callum started but ultimately couldn't keep up as his breaths continued to escape him. 

“You know there's other things to do around here I don't have to sit here and be laughed at.” Rayla stated, already halfway off the bed, when Callum caught her wrist. 

“I'm sorry.. The young prince breathed, dazed and on his side, as he pulled his girlfriend closer. “Are you ok?” He tried almost snorting. 

“I tripped it was an accident just shut up about it already…” Rayla huffed with annoyance. 

Callum gave her a small smirk, trying not to implode again from the anger seeping over her features. “Rayla..” Now the elf girl calmed leaning closer to her boyfriend. Both hands on his thighs as she went. 

That is until Callum burst out laughing, flopping back on the bed as he cried out, voice echoing over lightly painted walls. 

“I'm done. I'm gonna go help Ezran or somethin.” She didn't move immediately, hopes still high that Callum would shut the fuck up. She was halfway out the door when she turned to look at her still sprawled out boyfriend, eyes still shut as he heaved out long gasps. “And to think I was gonna pay you back for last time..” 

Finally something that struck Callum's core. His mouth shut, feet moving before Rayla could even take another step out into the abandoned hallway. “Wh-what what'd you mean?” He asked, one hand stretching out almost as if to pull Rayla back in while the other taped itself to the slightly open door. 

“I haven't gotten the chance to pay you back for.. And I wanted to do it today but your too busy laughing to care!” Rayla blurted, folding her arms to her chest and pouting. A pretty rosy coloring already beginning to stain her cheeks. 

Now Callum couldn't stop himself from pulling Rayla back into his body. Couldn't stop the flood of emotions suddenly coursing through his body like a mudslide. His slightly darker green eyes flooded over Rayla, pulling her waist in close to plant a delicate kiss to her lips. To say Rayla was a little surprised was a bit of an understatement back flush against the wall, leaning into Callum's kiss a bringing a hand up to the recreational clothes he wore to grip his shirt, pulling him closer. 

It didn't take much to get a moonshadow elf turned on and Rayla definitely wasn't an exception to this. Her hips coming forward to meet Callum's as he positioned both hands on her cheeks. Callum wasn't being rough in the slightest, hips working slow and steadily to press against her's, using the minimal space to his advantage. Forcing Rayla's hips back against the wall. 

Her breath caught, breaking the kiss as Callum's hand moved once more to the door frame behind her. The young elf gasped, fingers twirling in Callum's shirt. “So..” Callum began, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Hips still moving. “What is it you wanted to do?” The young prince questioned, eyes focused on the very noticeable bulge he was sporting. 

Rayla blinked, smile cresting onto her lips. She unlatched her right hand bringing it to the front of Callum's pants, to rub over the smooth fabric, other hand pushing his way up to pull Callum's baby hairs. Instead of pushing into Rayla he was moving with her hand, pushing his erection up to meet her hand. 

“Hnn Rayla..” He begged, head falling into the space between her neck and shoulder. Laying kisses over her spots as she continued to stroke him sweetly. 

“Wanna move back inside? In case someone comes along?” Rayla asked, pulling the string on his sweats away to touch the next layer of clothing beneath. Callum let out a whimper of a moan before allowing Rayla to pull him from the door frame, shutting the door behind him and leading him back to the bed. 

Despite her taking the lead, Rayla was incredibly nervous, brain fluttering and filling with overlapping thoughts over what she planned on doing. She wanted to make Callum feel good, couldn't wait to. But she'd definitely never performed oral sex to anyone before, it wasn't really as common for elves to do it to each other as humans did. 

She'd tried to watch a couple videos to get informed on how it was done and in all honesty she became more confused than anything else. Humans really were confusing. Callum sat down on the edge of his bed, expecting Rayla to straddle his thighs. Back arching when she dropped to her knees, flipping her hair away from her face with dark eye locking on Callum. 

“R-Rayla.. What're you?” 

“I said I wanted.. to make you feel good..” Rayla tried, pushing her legs up closer to Callum's throbbing cock. 

Callum shook his head wildly, pushing Rayla's head back between her horns. “I didn't.. I definitely d-didn’t know you meant it this way!” He admitted, thighs snapping shut. 

“Callum I've never done this before.” The young elf stated, getting off her knees. “In fact elves don't really do this often themselves.. It's perfectly ok if you really don't want to but…. I wanna experience it with you.. I wanna experience everything with you.” She finished, head lowered to the ground, nudging at the bed frame with her knee. 

Callum had begun to relax even if only slightly, shaky hands coming up to touch Rayla's elbows. “I just..” He breathed, trying to control his wild heartbeat. “I don't.. want you to think…. you have to.. cause you're dating a human.” 

“I don't..” 

“Ray.” Callum insisted, shaking her arms a bit. “Please.. don't think if you don't do this I won't still love you.” 

It took the young elf girl a second to adjust to Callum's sweet tone. She looked into his bright shimmering green's, nodding in understanding as she did. “Would it.. be ok?” Her breath hitched a bit at the peak in Callum's pants, definitely more prominent from lacking attention. 

The boy in front of her took a breath like he was coming up for air in a swimming pool, but he unlatched his knees, tightening his fists on the bed as Rayla sunk to her knees once more. She decided to start the way she'd seen in a couple of those videos, mouthing over the fabric of Callum's sweats with a couple of quick kisses before running her tongue up his entire length. It tasted god awful. The fabric dry beneath her tongue and awfully rough. That's enough of that. 

Despite how she felt Callum's hips were already pushing up for more. Might as well get his pants off while he has this attitude Rayla thought, fingers dipping below the hem, helping Callum shimmy the sweats off until they pooled around his ankles. Rayla pushed the feeling of pressure away as she looked to Callum's glistening tip, pushing its way up past his wet with precum boxers. The hem already a darker color from everything else. 

Now she was doing what Callum had taught her a long time ago about human males and the way they needed to be touched to... get off. Her thumb smoothed over his dripping tip, giving it a gentle press before beginning quick easy strokes over what wasn't covered up by his boxers. 

Callum was already getting fussy, his back arching with the sweet gasps falling from his lips and the fast fluctuations of his chest. He'd never been sucked off before which was lucky for Rayla in case she was bad at it. She hoped it wasn't to obvious she was stalling but everytime she leaned in she thought about how much she really really didn't like Callum's precum, mostly for its stickiness causing her to back up. 

Eventually she got the courage to push Callum's boxers down more, the boy above her instantly getting the message, pushing them away to join his sweats. Now her human boyfriend was naked. Naked from the waist down that is. Breathing raspy above her, cock aching in her hand. 

Alright time to take a leap of faith. She was still anxious but Callum had already wet her fingers up pretty nice so at this point she was already sticky in a way she really didn't wanna be. She leaned forward, brushing her hair behind her ears.. Popping Callum's tip into her mouth. 

Bitter.. Was the first thought she had, pushing a little farther along his length. The taste definitely didn't get any better but Callum's moans did. His thighs shaking on the bed and easing Rayla along smoothly. She made it about halfway along his shaft before pulling away all the way off to give Callum some quick strokes along the base of his cock. 

“Ohh.. Rayla..” Callum gasped, right leg twitching uncontrollably against the bed. She went in for a second time pulling Callum into her mouth as far as he could without choking herself, this time Callum's foot knocked against the bed. Hard. Startling Rayla a bit. “S-sorry.. Sorry!” Callum apologized, brushing strands of hair back from where they'd flopped back against Rayla's face. 

He was throbbing in her mouth.. Against her tongue.. And in some weird way, Rayla didn't hate it at all. It wasn't the best feeling in the world but she'd definitely had worse. Her jaw stretched a bit and she pulled back immediately inching forward in a smooth rhythm along Callum's shaft. 

Her pulse twitched and she popped her mouth off, running a smooth line up over her boyfriend’s shaft before burying her mouth over him again. 

“R-Rayla.. R-Rayla.. Fuck!” He begged with no real context, moans loud and unmistakable amongst the small room. 

She loved this. Loved making Callum feel good. Loved his reactions. She inched a bit further trying to bury Callum's length against the inside of her cheek to get him deeper, regretting the action almost immediately throat shutting as she gagged. She pulled off needing air. Barely able to breathe from the recent slip. 

“Are you.. Ok?” The young prince asked, tilting her chin up to force their eyes to meet. 

“I'm fine..” Rayla replied quickly, still stroking Callum swiftly. “Just got a little cocky..” 

Callum's face flushed a bright pink, eyes wide with lust. “D-did you just?.. Make a pun?” 

“Huh?” 

“Nevermind.. please be careful..” He begged, fingers stroking over her chin affectionately. And Rayla lapped up the attention with a blush threatening to reach her shoulders. 

Callum was twitching, dripping, begging for attention in more places then one. And Rayla was here to deliver, speeding her mouth along a bit, stopping for a second near the base of his cock before pulling away with a hearty sigh. And it got Callum going so easily. 

“Rayla.. R-Rayla.. Uhh why're you s-so g-good at this..” He squeaked, hand affectionately draped in her hair. 

And with just those words Rayla's heart fluttered. Not much else matter at this point, she'd gotten over the sour taste, and the throbbing against her tongue. All she wanted was to push Callum over the edge. Make him weep with satisfaction as he came. She loved this now. 

Callum's finger tugged against the sheets as he laid into the feeling. Pressure between his thighs sweet and intense, Rayla's name spilling off his lips over and over again with curses just in between. At a certain point Rayla hadn't quite realized her jaw and throat had relaxed. Allowing her the freedom to push all the way down to Callum's public hair before pulling up and swirling her mouth over his tip. 

They were both sweating at this point. But since Callum was having a hard time keeping his hip from jutting up into Rayla's mouth, he'd definitely worked up a stronger sweat. Hands shaky, close to orgasm brain unfocused. 

“I-I'm.. Rayla.. I c-can't.. Mm gonna…” He gasped, mouth dry as he tried to explain himself, this time though Rayla refused to pull up. She wanted to take everything Callum had. 

The second Callum came his body went stiff before melting back into the sheets with, heavy unfiltered moans. He'd laid back against the bed at some point to keep his hips steadier but now they were flying up into the pleasure escaping from his reach. Rayla forced them down trying to take all the bitter fluid Callum was pumping into her mouth all at once. 

The second Callum was for sure finished she pulled away, spitting ever bit of that gross white mess onto the floor, body shaking vigorously. 

“I'm so sorry!” Callum apologized, pulling his girlfriend off her knees and onto his lap. “I'm so so so sorry I d-didn’t mean to… I-i got excited..” 

Rayla giggled, pulling her flushed mess of a boyfriend close, pecking his lips. “It's ok.” She reassured. This time Callum brought her in, lips soft against her’s. Moving in time with the fingers curling in his messy hair. Kiss immediately broken from Rayla's cute chuckling. 

“What?” 

“Cocky.” She snorted


	14. Handle horns and you were a little [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on my tumblr for a second part to the first chapter of this fanfic. 
> 
> Callum and Rayla both get off here. **(SHUT UP THEY'RE 18)** Also I have plans to make Moon tattoos into it's own fanfic. That's why P2 won't be posted in this story.

**Chapter rating: E**

“You really like this huh?” 

“Mm.. yeah…” 

Rayla hadn't been much for taking quick rests in the forest of Xadia, seeing as it was incredibly dangerous but ever since Callum had found that perfect spot just behind her horns that made her swoon. She had wanted his touch as often as possible. She'd never tried to touch that spot herself seeing as she only touched her horns to clean them but right now it was making her melt. Callum was making her melt. 

“Rayla..” Callum trailed, voice a little unsteady. 

At the moment Rayla was on all fours in front of Callum lapping up his touch like a small puppy. Her body shivered, back arching as Callum rubbed her thin with just his nails. Pulse dipping and lips parted with her slightly hitching breaths. 

“Rayla?” 

“Yeah?..” 

Callum rubbed his thumb just behind Rayla's ear making her lose it in only a matter of seconds. Her knees faltered and she shook falling back with a small yet audible moan. Her eyes shut and her 8 fingers dug into the ground, unburying a couple of small rocks and grass as she went. It took Rayla a second to get herself back together, but once she had, she was staring at the business end of Callum's famous smirk. 

“Rayla..” He began, barely able to hide his enthusiasm over his new found discovery. “Are you getting horny?” 

She could deny a lot when it came to Callum. She could deny the fact that his shimmering emeralds made her weak in the knees. She could deny from the moon and back how often he managed to make her blush. But the one thing she couldn't deny was just how good his touch felt. From his fingers to his hugs it was all too amazing. But she was definitely gonna deny that she was horny, to hell with that. 

“I am not horny!” Rayla grunted, face already warmer then the lava pools they'd had to cross to get here. 

Callum just smirked again, leaning back on his hands. “Rayla it's nothing to be ashamed of. If you're horny just say so.” 

“Shut up Callum! I'm not horny ok! End of story, end of conversation.” The young elf was up now, back turned to the prince she'd become awfully infatuated with. She heard Callum rise himself but she didn't turn around. If he chose to continually annoy her over what had happened she could always escape into a tree. 

“Rayla.. I'm a little horny….” His voice was so un Callum like. She turned to look at him, eyes focused on the delicate pink tint of his cheeks and the cute way his eyes darted the second she made eye contact. 

And if she was being honest she had no idea what to do now. What did humans even do when they got horny? How was she supposed to help him? 

“I'm sorry..” Were the first words to pop into her head. And the first to exit her mouth. 

“For what?” 

Her eyes flickered away the second Callum made eye contact. Pulse echoing through her body, she shifted feet locking a hand around her arm. “I didn't mean.. I wasn't trying to…. I definitely didn't….” 

“Rayla. It's not your fault.” Callum explained with a small smile, the best he could muster in this slightly uncomfortable situation. “This happens to…. Human guys.. Very easily..” He managed to muster. 

The two stood in uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity before Callum finally stated in a way too high octave, “I'll just wait for it to go down!” His tone making Rayla flinch. The green eyed human boy slumped back down onto the ground with a hard plop, sighing as he went. 

It took the young elf girl about a minute to come to her “Friend’s” aid, hand falling onto his stomach. “It.. Doesn't hurt…. Does it?” She tried uncomfortably waving her free hand over the grass at her feet. 

If Rayla were to be quite honest it did look like it hurt. (Well there was also the fact that she'd never seen a human boy horny before.) A small tent poking it's way up against Callum's pants. Her fingers ghosted over the peak. Brain already racking with curioustity when Callum stopped her, face becoming increasingly red. “I.. I've never been… Touched down there before…. Not…. Not by a girl..” He muttered, green irises focused on any and everything else. 

“So by a boy?” Rayla asked, making herself laugh and immediately getting darts heaved at her from sparkling green eyes. She couldn't help but snort holding her chest with the hand that had been on the ground, mouth popping open as she continued to stare at Callum's unamused expression. 

“No!” Callum pouted, “No one has touched me down there..” 

Rayla's breath hitched and she stopped laughing. She hadn't had much time to register what she was doing, just picked up on the changing position of her fingers. Flowing their way up from Callum's chest up to brush against his cheek and neck, softly fluttering over his tiny human ears. Callum shuddered at the small amount of contact and Rayla drifted closer till she was leaning over her slightly younger human companion. “I'll only touch you if you're ok with it Callum. I promise.” 

The space between them decreased by the minute, breath mingling with new slightly unfamiliar contact. Their eyes locked this time with a want to stay stuck. Stay staring until they fluttered shut and their lips were connecting. It was their first kiss, since Rayla had been avoiding doing it for so long. And Callum's lips were so so much softer then Rayla had imagined, his kiss tender. Keeping her close not wanting her to leave with every muscle he possessed in his body.

They broke apart to Rayla's own dismay and she groaned until she realized what Callum was doing with her hand. “I.. Want you to touch me…. I trust you, Rayla.” He announced, unbuttoning and unzipping the front of his pants. 

And while Rayla was so relieved to have Callum's trust she was also even more nervous seeing the soft cotton boxers he was wearing. Not to mention his ragged breathing and sweaty forehead. She pushed through it trying to bring back the halted curioustity she'd had only moments ago, rubbing Callum through his boxers just to test. His breathless moan making her a littler weaker and a little stronger all at once, giving her a bit more courage to tug Callum's length free. 

Surprisingly her first reaction was cute. He wasn't too big, wasn't too small. Perfectly pink around his tip and a bit of his skinny shaft. It was all really cute.. Cute like Callum. She wasn't quite sure what to do now that she had a dick in her hand. It was surprisingly wet and dripping along the tip.. Which made her wonder if that was normal. That is until Callum brought a hand down to help her stroke. Watching her face as he went. 

“Th-that.. It doesn't hurt?” Rayla choked out, still flustered over the sticky liquid pooling between her fingers every time her hands moved up to Callum's tip. 

“It's…. So Good..” Callum mumbled breathily, hips slightly bucking up into Rayla's hand. The young prince carefully pulled Rayla back in by the back of her neck. Pressing his tongue past her slightly swollen lips. Her fingers were shaky, unconcentrated with first time jitters. Was she doing this right? Was it really making Callum feel good? 

She almost snapped back when Callum's tongue became a little rougher. A bit more untamed. Her head growing incredibly fuzzy as she leaned in closer deepening the kiss. While the young prince was normally incredibly careful and gentle with Rayla he was definitely more impatient than normal, tongue tapping her palette and wrapping around her tongue like his life depended on it. 

“Callum..” She breathed into his mouth, shaky fingers, ever so gently curling farther into his underwear to tease his balls. Giggling at the uncontrolled huffs that flowed out from the small gesture. 

“Rayla..” Callum whispered, hips bucking up into her touch a little faster then before.

“I….Callum.. Does this feel good?” 

“Y-yeah.. Don't stop..” 

His moans were so frail, quiet, and broken. His face scrunching up, eyes shut as he enjoyed the sweet pleasure filling his hips. Rayla couldn't stop watching the sweet boy's face, couldn't stop loving the way his nails squeezed against her shoulders, and his head fell back when the pleasure became intense and relaxing back when he became worried over hurting her. 

“Fuck… R-Rayla.. This feels so… Ha.. So much better then when I do it myself..” He breathed, and Rayla's face flushed unhinging a sea of explicit image of Callum doing this to himself fill her mind and cloud her brain. “I.. Rayla..” Callum whined, eyes drifting away from where his dick was still being jerked in Rayla's hand. He brought a hand up to her waist and then up to her belt. “I.. Wanna..” But he trailed choking back a very heavy moan. 

He also let his eyes drift close and Rayla couldn't resist the cuteness he was radiating right now so she nodded. In all honesty taking Rayla's belt off was a two person job and she used her free hand to help Callum with the kinda heavy piece of clothing. Once it had clattered to the ground she allowed Callum to feel his way over the cloth of her pants without the belt to obstruct his path. 

“Ha.. Rayla.. Fuck.. Are you sure you.. Haven't done this before.” The young prince asked with a twitch. 

“Only for you.. right now.” And maybe that was the perfect answer because the next thing she knew. 

“Callum!” 

Her body trembled, core aching for attention as Callum's index finger slowly submerged inside her. Restless breaths pulling clean out of her lungs. She shuddered knees clasping to the ground, giving Callum's shaft a slightly rougher squeeze. 

“That doesn't hurt?....” Callum asked, knees coming up to support Rayla as she leaned against him, straddling his hips. 

“N-no.. Fuck that's amazing.. Callum..” She whined not even really understanding what she was saying herself. Bottom lip becoming tucked between her front teeth. 

“R-really..” Callum asked, thighs starting to shake. “.. You're so.. Tight..” 

Rayla placed her free hand on Callum's chest riding his finger and pushing them in deeper. Wanting. Needing her core to uncurl, knees perfectly pressed into the earth. “Nn Callum.. More..” She whined, breath catching. 

“H-how.. How're.. How.. Does it not.. Hurt..” Callum commented, more then asked pushing two more fingers into Rayla's silky opening. He spread his fingers, curling them with delicious malice avoiding the spot he knew Rayla was trying so hard to hit. 

“It.. I.. F-fuck..” Rayla gasped, frustration taking over her as she continually missed her spot thanks to Callum's teasing. “C-Callum!!” She cried squeezing down on his tip like her life depended on it, free hand punching at Callum's chest. 

“Fuck! Rayla… Ugghh Rayla.. I'm gonna cum…” And of course a young moonshadow elf wasn't well versed in what that meant but she knew she was getting more and more frustrated as Callum played with her. “Rayla… I'm.. I'm.. Fuck!” To say the elf girl was surprised was an understatement as her fingers and Callum's chest were currently being sprayed with white hot liquid. 

Callum's entire body spasmed and he shut his eyes tight at the first spurt. Rayla not knowing any better though, stopped not really sure if it was over. Immediately needing Callum to pull her back in. Get her hand going again because he wasn't quite done yet. Finishing his orgasm with a hard gasp. 

Rayla's eyes widened as she looked at the white stuff all over her and Callum. Eyes bulging, hand still unconsciously wrapped around Callum's limp cock. Why did humans produce so much of this? Or was it just a Callum thing? And why is it so sticky?? “Alright let's finish you off.” The boy remarked pressing all three of his fingers back up inside Rayla's warm cunt. 

The girl in his lap withered, squeezing the stretching fingers inside her with delight. Her body felt heavy, heated and she leaned against Callum's wet chest for support. “C-Callum..” 

“Wow.. Do all elves open up this easy or have you played with yourself before?..” 

Rayla didn't answer. Couldn't answer because she was already too lost in the ecstasy of everything. Her pulse banged in her ears only making the situation more hot. She pressed back into Callum's fingers a little farther each time once again working to find her sweet spot. Her hands dug a bit angrily into Callum's shirt where it laid about his tiny human nipples, skin heating up dangerously. 

“Fuck.. Fuck…. Callum.. P-please..” She begged needing so so much more needing so badly to get there and let out the coil in her core. 

“What'd you want?” Callum teased with an absolutely awful grin. “Wanted me to hit this?” He asked pressing his fingers into that perfect spot that made Rayla weak in the knees body folding and back arching with a heavy moan. 

“Y-yes Callum! I'm… Almost there.. M-more p-please..” Rayla's teeth nipped and snagged Callum's neck, wanting so badly to keep her voice down, vision hazy with white coloring. “Mmmmmm.. Callum!” She cried, begging for release and she was right there too. 

Her back dipped, sharp elf teeth biting into soft human flesh with ease, tongue met with a metallic taste. Callum cried out hips jutting up as Rayla came, the sounds completely muffled by Callum's skin gripped snugly in her teeth. Her fingers had a handful of Callum's shirt each, both sides nearly ripping it with the force she was pulling with. She let out the last of her cries right into Callum's ears, not being able to hold it back any longer. 

Callum's fingers slowly eased out of the elf girl with a careful gasp following the motion. The second Rayla picked up on what had happened she buried her head in Callum's shoulder letting out a hard groan. The boy underneath her just laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“It might be my dick talking but I think you were a little horny.”


	15. Send me flowers P3 (My Hanahaki au was first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum isn't really taking it well that Rayla no longer remembers him and is pushing for some kind of fix or cure.

**Chapter rating: M (Sadness galore or some shit)**

Callum had to step out. He just had to. He huffed out a choked breath, tears already starting to flow down his cheeks but he pushed them away as Ezran and Avalon stepped out into the hallway as well. 

“What happened in there?! Why can't she remember me?!” 

“Callum.” Ezran whispered already at his brother's side with a soft pat on the shoulder. 

“Like I said it's part of the surgery. She has no recollection of you, there's nothing I can do.” Avalon replied, hands in the pockets of his very baggy teal pants. 

“You have to! Someone-” Callum's breath caught the tears he was trying to hide flooding his eyes and bursting down his face in long streams. “I.. Can't have lost her.. I can't.. She can't- I…” 

By now he was sobbing uncontrollably Ezran holding on to him and squeezing him as much as he could rubbing his back as he did so. “Callum, it's gonna be ok…” Ezran tried as Zym whined sympathetically at his feet and Bait grumbled faintly. “Avalon, please there's gotta be something we can do..” 

“If there is… I haven't read about it..” Avalon remarked, his own features souring as Callum continued to sob in Ezran's arms. “I'm sorry little guy…” 

“No. Avalon please… Isn't there some kind of magic spell? Maybe a potion?.... Something?” Ezran's own voice was beginning to break as he spoke, eyes transfixed on the young sky elf in front of him. 

Avalon pondered this for a second, hand coming up to touch the smooth skin of his cheek. He frowned but his face lifted a bit like he had an idea. “There's a place not too far from here.. Well not too far by flight..” Avalon announced with a quick spread of his wings. “It's a sort of library it has tons of ancient books on any and everything!” He finished enthusiastically. 

“Ancient?” Ezran questioned 

“Yeah! Like 1955 type stuff! I'll go and see if they have anything on Hanahaki disease.” And with that Avalon left, jumping from the window just beside them in the hall. 

Ezran sighed lowering Callum down to his knees before moving over to the window to shut it again. He planked onto the floor pulling a now silent Callum close again, encouraging Zym and Bait to also come close. 

“She's gonna be ok Callum.” Ezran said, voice no higher than a whisper. He didn't even look at his older brother's closed form as he spoke just looked up at the roof of the small tree. 

“I'm so sorry Ez..” 

“What're you sorry about?” The young king asked, even Zym cooed with confusion. 

“I broke down before you did.. I didn't even realize what was happening.. And I left you to take care of sick Rayla and I'm so sorry..” Callum mumbled into Ezran's shirt, sniffling as he spoke. 

Ezran shook his head, pushing Callum back with both hands on his shoulder. “Everyone breaks down sometimes, it just shows you're human. Plus Rayla was trying to hide it from you, she didn't want you to start pitying her.” 

Callum let out an uncontrolled breath, body shaking a bit in Ezran's grip. 

“She's gonna be ok Callum. She's already healthy.” By the way Ezran squeezed Callum's shoulders harder and stared at the floor it felt more like he was trying to convince himself then trying to convince Callum. 

“She….. She.. Was in love with me…” 

“Yeah..” 

Zym whined rubbing his nose against Callum's shirt, pulling at his scarf with his teeth. Bait groaned flopping down on the ground by Ezran's legs. 

“Rayla's gonna be fine and we'll all continue on to Xadia together just like how we started out.” Ezran stated with a slightly uncomfortable smile. 

Callum nodded, eye stuck to the floor. “I'm sorry about another thing Ezran.” 

“What?” 

“I'm sorry I didn't love her back…”


	16. Send me flowers P4 {Last part!} (My Hanahaki au was first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this but gave up when the attention for it dropped dramatically. Oh well. Last chapter for this book too. Unless I get more prompts or something.

**Chapter rating: M**

It was late. Way too late when Avalon finally returned to the small nook of tree. Book gripped close to his chest and a bowed head to match. Ezran and Callum didn't even have to ask to hear the inevitable. 

“There weren't many books there that had anything to do with Hanahaki at all.” Avalon explained once he'd had a chance to sit down. 

Ezran had left Zym and Bait with Rayla, following a very exhausted looking Callum, and Avalon down to a slightly bigger room near the trees roots. It was definitely bigger then the room Rayla was in, more spacious with a bigger table and a front row view of the rain falling outside. 

“Tell us what you know at least.” Ezran suggested, pointing to the book in Avalon's hands. Ezran could tell Callum was getting restless, leg shaking under the table and arms crossed expectantly. He placed a hand on his brother's arm trying to soothe the tension rising from him but it was barely doing anything. Callum was too wound up. 

Avalon slid the book across the table to Ezran, along with two cups of slightly warm water. The young sky elf sighed, eyebrows furrowed in sadness. He fingered his own cup running a smooth finger over the brim, head shaking in defeat. 

“It was like I expected.” Avalon began. “Not much in that library about Hanahaki disease. And the 3 books I did find told me nothing more than what I'm already aware of. How to do the surgery and what the disease is. That book told me the only thing I didn't know.” Avalon pointed to the book in Ezran's hands. 

“What's in it?” The young king asked, flipping through the pages quickly all the way to the end. 

“The year Hanahaki originated, but nothing on how to bring the memory back of the one who was in love after a successful surgery.” 

“There has to be something!” Callum blurted out, tone raspy. “Anything.. This is Rayla we're talking about! Hanahaki is a human disease! Maybe there's something for elves and we can….” 

“Callum.. Please.. We can make new memories! Rayla's still traveling with us and..” 

“I can't do that Ezran!” Callum cried, standing up. “She got that stupid disease because of me! She couldn't even tell me because she thought I wouldn't handle it well…... I can't just let her lose every bit of our friendship… because of me… I can't.. Let her lose…everything…” Callum's legs shook and his eyes filled with unstoppable tears. 

“I…. I… love her Ezran..” He coughed, body shaking. Avalon stayed seated at the table eyes focused on the cup in front of him. 

“No... you don't…” 

Callum's shoulders shook and he gasped, heart beat out of his chest. “I want too… I wanna… w-wanna… love her… The way she loved me…” 

“The way she loved you…. Almost killed her..” 

“It could've saved her…” Callum melted, voice broken, laying as much of his weight as he knew Ezran could handle on Ezran's shoulders. All of this made him feel so powerless, in a way he'd never known he could be with a friend. 

“Not if it wasn't real..” Ezran retorted, his own fingers shaking, as he tried to control the on coming stream of tears lodged just behind his eyes. 

***   
It'd been hours since Ezran, Avalon, and Callum had sat down at the kitchen table and what felt like much longer to get through the tears and small anxiety attacks till Callum was finally drifting off to sleep. 

He laid Callum in a small room just beside Rayla's, hoping he'd stay down for the night. Before heading back into the kitchen to sit with Avalon. 

“So.. I'm guessing you're the comforter and emotional support of this… admittedly.. Weird team you got here.” 

Ezran slumped down at the table taking a hold of the glass of warm water in front of him. “Right now.. I guess I am.. Or.. I have to be to keep everyone else from going crazy. Which doesn't seem to matter much right now.” The young king pushed the small ceramic cup away shutting his eyes and resting his chin on his folded arms. “I have to make it through.. For Callum.. And Rayla and Zym.” 

“I think you're doing a great job so far. I've never seen anyone handle someone like you do with your brother Callum.” 

“Thank you. Sorry about moving in and taking up your space though.” Ezran remarked, eyes flickering down to the table in slight embarrassment. 

“Don't worry about it. This is my mentor’s place as long as nothing's damaged or permanently messed up you can get your elf friend and leave within a couple days.” Avalon replied, “That's the amount of time she'll need for the wounds to fully heal.” 

Ezran simply nodded, body melting into the sleek wood. His back ached from trying to hold Callum up and together at the same time. Not to mention the amount of times he'd gone to check on Rayla today, all of it wearing him out tremendously. 

“I might head out with you guys. My mentor told me not to stay here and he has this really funny way of knowing that I did something he's asked me not to. You know where we should go once you take little guy back to Xadia? This cave of mirrors near the stone water cliffs. It's beautiful this time of year and it has these giant mirrors that can show you any memories you have oh and churros stand in-” 

“Wait! There's a place that can show you memories?!” Ezran yelped, practically jumping over the table. “Why didn't you say that before????” 

“Was I supposed to?”


End file.
